Deja oír a tu corazón
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Kamui va a vivir con su hermana Kagura huyendo de su antigua alumna que le intenta matar, kamui se da cuenta de la relación entre Okita y Kagura, ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura estaban en su casa vagueando como siempre hasta que de repente llamaron a la puerta.

-Gin-san abre tú.-Dijo Kagura perezosa.

-No quiero, seguramente no será nadie importante.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Está bien, iré yo.-Dijo Shimpachi enfadado mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Kamui y Abuto y al verlos Shinpachi se quedó en shock.

-Hola, ¿cómo están?-Preguntó Kamui con su habitual sonrisa, pero Shinpachi estaba pálido.

-Shinpachi, ¿quién es?-Preguntó Kagura mientras iba a ver que pasaba y al encontrarse con su hermano le miró sorprendida.

-Hola Kagura, ¿qué tal?-Le preguntó Kamui pero Kagura le dio una patada en la cara lo que provoc´ó que callera al suelo y tuviera la cara roja y con la nariz sangrando por el golpe pero seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Gintoki apareciendo para ver que es lo que pasaba.

-¡Kagura-san tranquilízate!-Dijo Shinpachi mientras sujetaba a Kagura para que no matara a su hermano.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si este hijo de puta está aquí presente?!-Le gritó Kagura furiosa.

Cuándo Kagura se tranquilizó, Abuto y Kumui entrarn en la casa y Shinpachi les sirvió té.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-Bueno verás es que hemos tenido unos pequeños problemas.-Dijo Abuto.

-¿Qué problemas?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Bueno, es que he tenido una alumna que es la hija de Housen.-Dijo Kamui con su sonrisa.

-¿Y qué?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-Verás, esa chica está intentando matarme.-Dijo Kamui.

-Pues derrótala, ¿no eres tan fuerte?-Dijo Kagura furiosa.

-Verá es que esa chica a la edad de 12 años derrotó a Housen, su padre.-Dijo Abuto y todos se sorprendieron.

-Pues entonces nosotros también estamos en peligro, matamos a su padre.-Dijo Shinpachi con preocupación.

-No creo, ella odiaba a su padre, pero ella odia a Kamui.-Dijo Abuto.

-¿Por qué te odia?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-Digamos que no lo sabemos.-Dijo Abuto.

-No me sorprendería que odiara.-Dijo Kagura y Kamui la miró.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó Kamui.

-Probablemente ella te odia porque eres un asesino sin corazón que no tiene ninguna piedad y desprecias todo a tu alrededor.-Dijo Kagura con furia.

-Te equivocas, de hecho ella es peor que yo, nunca ha sonreído, llorado o demostrar alguno de sus sentimientos, es una asesina que no tiene piedad por nada, sólo puede sonreír cuando pierde el control y con su sonrisa se lleva millones de muertes, es una despiadada asesina y no tiene piedad, da igual que sean hombres, mujeres o niños, ella mata sólo para ver la sangre correr.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Ella se parece a ti entonces.-Dijo Kagura y de repente alguien rompió la ventana dejando ver a una persona con una máscara de un gat, un paraguas rojo y una gruesa armadura que le cubría el cuerpo. Shinpachi estaba en estado de shock y Gintoki y Kagura no paraban de decir que Otose les iba a regañar por la ventana, en cambio Abuto y Kamui seguían tomando su té como si nada pasara.

-Parece que nos has encontrado.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa y entonces la persona se quitó la máscara dejando ver a una chica con el pelo largo, con flequillo sujeto con un moño alto cubierto con algo igual con lo que cubría sus moños cagura sólo que el suyo era más grande, castaño, ojos marrones oscuros y la piel pálida. Tenía un tatuaje en el hombro derecho del ying y el yan, uno enredadera de rosas en la muñeca derecha, una clave de sol en el brazo izquierdo, un corazón rojo en el pecho izquierdo y en el brazo derecho escrito en chino valor esperanza y fortaleza.

-¿Cómo estas Beatorisu?-Preguntó Kamui con una sonrisa y la chica se quitó la armadura dejando ver una esbelta figura, con una camisa estilo chino negra, con escote, tenía unos pechos enormes y Gintaka y Shinpachi se quedaba mirándolos, llvaba unos pantalones estilo chico negros y tenía unos 16 años.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tener unos pechos tan grandes?! ¡Son enorme, más grandes que los que cualquier mujer que conozca! ¡Es la ciento y pico por lo menos!-Gritó Gintaki y Beatorisu le miró con una expresión seria, no parecía enfadada.

-¡Gintoki! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?!-Le gritó Shinpachi tapándole la boca.

-¿Eres Gintoki?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Así es.-Dijo Gintoki sin dejar de mirarle los pechos.

-Parece que eres tú quien mató a mi padre, la verdad te lo agradezco, le hubiera mtado yo pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.-Dijo Beatorisu seria para después dirigirse a Kamui y Abuto.

-Has crecido mucho desde que eras pequeña.-Dijo Abuto.

-Lo sé Abuto.-Respondió Beatorisu.

-¿Nos vas a intentar matar?-Preguntó Kamui.

-Sí.-Dijo Beatorisu y sin que nadie a penas lo viese le clavó un puñal a Abuto.

-¿C-cómo lo has hecho?-Preguntó Shinpachi sorprendido.

-Haciéndolo.-Dijo Beatorisu y de repente vió a Kagura que le miraba con temor.-Te pareces a Kamui, ¿eres su hermana?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Preferiría no serlo.-Dijo Kagura.

-No te preocupes, pronto ya no tendrás un hermano.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras le dio un puñetazo a Kamui que hizo que hizo que atravesara la pared del piso y llegara a la calle, todo el mundo le rodeó para ver si estaba bien y Beatorisu saltó fuera de piso para ir a la calle.

-Parece que has tenido piedad de mi y el golpe no ha sido muy fuerte.-Dijo Kamui limpiándose la sangre de su boca con la manga.

-Quiero luchar en serio contigo, así que venga.-Dijo Beatorisu poniéndose en guardia con su paraguas.

-Muy bien, si insistes.-Dijo él mientras empezó a lanzarle gopels pero ella los bloqueapa, eran golpes muy rápidos y casi ni se veían, pronto apareció el Shinsengumi.

-Haber chicos, dejar de pelear.-Dijo Okita hablando por un megáfono y Kamui siguió lanzándole ataques y ella los bloqueaba.

-Oye chica, ¿qué diría tu madre si te viera luchando contra un hombre cuando te puedes hacer daños?-Dijo Okita por el megáfono y salió del coche del Shinsengumi Kondo vestido con un kimono de mujer y una peluca.

-¡Jovencita! ¡¿Cómo es que te metes en estos líos?! ¡Ya no te reconozco desde que entraste en la pubertad!-Le gritó Kondo con voz femenina y de repente Kagura le dio una patada en la cara.

-¡¿Se puede saber a quién pretendéis engañar?!-Les gritó Kagura furiosa.

-Oye por lo menos hacemos algo, ¿quiénes son esos?-Preguntó Okita.

-Él es mi hermano Kamui, la otra es la hija de Housen.-Dijo Kagura y Hijikata se sobresaltó.

-¿Te refieres a Beatorisu? He oído hablar de ella, derrotó a su padre con 12 años, es terriblemente fuerte, también oí hablar del asesino despiadado de Kamui pero no sabía que era tu hermano.-Dijo Hijikata.

-Entonces Edo está en problemas.-Dijo Okita y entonces de repente Kamui tenía los ojos llenos de locura y cogió su paraguas y empezó a atacar a Beatorisu pero ella los esquivaba y él fue a darle un puñetazo pero ella saltó en el aire y él dio en un edificio y se derrumbó por completo, de repente Beatorisu se puso detrás de él cogió del pie a Kamui y lo estrelló contra el suelo, provocando que toda la tierra se levantara y hubiera un terremoto, los coches del Shinsengumi estaban destrozados y las personas salieran volando, Kamui estaba en el suelo sin moverse, con su típica sonrisa.

-Cuando…te conocí de pequeña…no podías hacer dño ni a una mosca…no te gustaba matar…lo odiabas…no te orgunecías de tu sangre…la evitabas…ahora matas por diversión…eras un monstruo desde que naciste…pero no lo dejabas salir…ahora matas para saciar tu alma y lara sólo oler el olor de la sangre..-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-El clan Yato vive en el campo de batalla y vive por el campo de batalla, ahora quiero matar a todos los del clan Yato.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Con que has sido tú la que ha empezado a matar a los integrantes más fuertes del clan Yato, para acabar con nuestro clan maldito.-Dijo Kamui.

-Así es, y ahora te toca a ti.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cogía su paraguas y se preparava para clavárselo y entonces cuando se lo iba a clavar Kagura estaba impidiendo su ataque con su paraguas.

-No permitiré, que acabes con la vida de mi hermano.-Dijo Kagura.

-Pensaba que lo odiabas, ¿por qué lo proteges?.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No sé porque lo protejo pero creo que a pesar de todo le quiero.-Dijo Kagura y Beatorisu se sorprendió.

-Eres del clan Yato, nosotros no podemos amar a nadie y menos tú que eres la hermana de ese monstruo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Yo sé que soy una integrante del clan Yato, pero quiero usar mi fuerza para proteger a todos aquellos que amo, y no me importa cuanto me cueste, quiero volverme fuerte para proteger a todos.-Dijo Kagura y Beatorisu le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-No creía que el clan Yato tuviera aún esperanzas.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras retiraba su paraguas.-Siempre pensé que todos teníamos el mismo destino, pero al parecer no es así, yo quería lo mismo que tú, pero me dejé llevar por mi sangre, en cambio tú no te dejas llevar por ella sino que la utilizas para proteger a los tuyos, en verdad es increíble.-Dijo Beatorisu.-Espero que hagas que este clan vuelva a tener esperanzas.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras retiraba su paraguas y entonces un montón de policías del Shinsengumi heridos por el terremoto que causó Beatorisu la rodearon.

-Has causado muchos destrozos, esto costará un dineral, prepárate para ir a la cárcel.-Dijo Hijikata arrestándola.

-No puedo ir a la cárcel.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-Tengo 16 años, soy menor.-Dijo Beatorisu mostrándole su carnet de identidad.

-Es verdad, entonces no irás a la cárcel, sino que tendrás que pagar todos los daños causados o irás al centro de menores.-Dijo Hijikata devolviéndole su carnet.

-Aquí tiene.-Dijo Beatorisu entregándole un maletín y él al abrirlo vió varios fajos de billetes y Shinpachi y Gintaki fueron corriendo a verlos.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo este dinero?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-Soy caza recompensas.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Bueno, entonces puedes irte.-Dijo Hijikata.-Que alguien llame a una ambulancia para el herido.-Oredenó Hijikta.

-Para los dos, hay otro en nuestro piso.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Vice capitán, tenemos que llevarnos a la chica para hacer un juicio.-Dijo un oficial.

-Que más da, déjala tranquila nos ha dado dinero de sobra para reparar los daños.-Dijo Hijikata y aparecieron unas ambulancias quellevaron ha Kamui y ha Abuto al hospital, en el hospital estaban Abuto y Kamui en la misma habitación, habían operado a Abuto para extraerle el puñal y había sobrevivido y Kamui estaba con varios huesos rotos. Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi, Hijikata, Okita y Beatorisu estaban en su habitación para visitarles. Kamui tenía una venda el la cabeza, un brazo roto y una pierna rota pero seguía sonriendo.

-¿Por qué están los del Shinsengumi aquí?-Preguntó Abuto.

-Tenemos que preguntarles si queréis denunciar lo que Beatorisu os ha hecho.-Dijo Hijikata y hubo un largo silencio hasta que Kamui habló.

-No queremos denunciar, ya la mataré yo.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Y yo estaré esperando.-Dijo Beatorisu secamente.

-Ah, casi se me olvida.-Dijo Okita mientras le ponía unas esposas a Kagura.-Estás detenida.-Dijo Okita y Kagura se enfadó.

-¡¿Qué mierda dices sádico?!-Le gritó Kagura.

-Has agredido a Kondo, el capitán de los Shinsengumi, eso es agrasión a un agente de policía.-Dijo Okita.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Le gritó Kagura entonces Okita la sujetó de las esposas y la arrinconó en a pared y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a un agente de policía, veamos, ¿qué podría hacerte primero? Encadenarte a una cama en una habitación donde nadie pueda oír tus gritos o ponerte una correa de perro y darte unos azotes.-Dijo Okita mientras se acercaba a su rostro y Kagura le miraba ligeramente enfadada sonrojada pero entonces un cuchillo pasó muy cerca de Okita y casi le da, Okita miró hacia atrás y vió que había sido Kamui que estaba con una su típica sonrisa pero tenáa una vena en la frente.

-La próxima vez no fallaré, te lo prometo.-Dijo Kamui y Okita le miró asustado y se apartó de Kagura.

-¡Tampoco es como para matarle!-Le gritó Shinpachi.

-Oye Beatorisu.-Le llamó Gintoki.

-Dime.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Vas a matarlos si o no?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-No, al final los dejaré vivir.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿A dónde vais a ir?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Abuto había pensado en irse y yo había pensado en quedarme, le pagaré una gran cantidad de dinero a quien me acoja.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa y entonces Gintaki fue hacia Kamui.

-Yo lo haré.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Le gritó Kagura.

-Acepto.-Dijo Kamui.

-¡Me estáis escuchando!-Gritó Kagura desesperada.

-Yo también quiero quedarme, no tengo a donde ir.-Dijo Beatorisu seriamente.

-Acepto también.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos yendo.-Dijo Kamui mientras se levantaba.

-¿No será un problema? Aún estás muy malherido.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-No te preocupes, Beatorisu casi me mata muchas otras veces y he sobrevivido, esto no es nada además ya estoy curado.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pues vamos.-Dijo Shinpachi mientras iban hacia la casa de Gintoki y el barrio estaba completamente destruido por la pelea de Kamui y Beatorisu.

-Bueno, aquí estamos.-Dijo Gintoki mientras entraba en casa.

-Gin-san no me gusta la idea de que mi hermano se quede y de que tengamos a una asesina por casa.-Dijo Kagura.

-Sí, pero pagan bien.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¿Dónde duermo?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Vosotros de momento dormiréis en el sofá, si no os molesta.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Está bien, a mi no me molesta.-Dijo Kamui.

-A mi tampoco.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Bueno pues dejar vuestras cosas por ahí.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Gin-san, no debes ser así, tenemos que mostrarles la ciudad.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Yo prefiero enterrar a mi hermano 3 metros bajo tierra.-Dijo Kagura

-Kagura-chan, ya tranquilízate.-Dijo Shinpachi y de repente Sadaharu fue a morde la cabeza de Kamui.

-Chicos, ¿quién es quién muerde mi cabeza?-Preguntó Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Es Sadaharu, mi mascota.-Dijo Kagura mientras abrazaba a Sadaharu y Sadaharu soltaba a Kamui.

-Bueno, será major que nos vayamos a dormir.-Dijo Beatorsu mientras se acostaba en el sofá.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Dijo Kamui mientras se ponía al lado de Beatorisu en el sofá a pocos centímetros de su rostro y Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-Kamui, ¿se puede saber que haces?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Me acuesto a tu lado, cuando tenías 2 años y yo 4 siempre dormíamos juntos en la misma cama abrazados, y cuando tú tenías 12 años y yo 14 te ponías roja como un tomate cada vez que dormíamos juntos o te tocaba, parecías un tomate.-Dijo Kamui.

-Mira, he pasado muchas otras veces las noches con hombres, pero hice otras cosas con ellos que no he hecho contigo nunca.-Dijo Beatorisu y los demás se sonrojaron.

-No pasará nada por dormir juntos, además en mi sitio está Sadaharu.-Dijo Kamui.

-Está bien.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cogía una manta y se tapaban y Kamui durmió abrazada a ella y mientras tanto Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura les miraban sonrojados.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Al día siguiente todos estaban dormidos y Otose iba hacia la casa de Gintaki porque ya hacía meses que no le pagaba el alquiler.

-¡Gintoki, págame el alquiler!-Gritó Otose y al ver que no abrían le dio una patada a la puerta para hecharla abajo y al entrar se encontró con Beatorisu y Kamui abrazados en el sofá y se sonrojó fuertemente. Kamui se despertó lentamente y al ver a Otose le sonrió.

-Hola, ¿cómo está?-Le preguntó educadamente.

-Yo lo siento, no sabía que estaban ocupados.-Dijo Otose.

-No se preocupe, pero no haga ruido, todavía está dormida.-Dijo Kamui.

-Está bien.-Dijo Otose.

-¿Qué es lo que quería?-Preguntó Kamui.

-Yo quería que Gintaki me pagara el alquiler.-Dijo Otose en voz baja.

-Lo siento pero ahora está durmiendo aunque puede ir a despertarle.-Dijo Kamui.

-Está bien.-Dijo Otose pero de repente apareció Gintoki con cara de sueño.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-Págame el alquiler.-Dijo Otose.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Gintoki dando el dinero correspondiente.

-¿Cómo es que has pagado el alquiler'-Preguntó Otose.

-Al parecer ellos están aquí viviendo conmigo y pagan muy bien así que ya no tendré problemas con el dinero.-Dijo Gintoki triunfante.

-Mira que aprovecharte de esta pareja de novios.-Dijo Otose.

-Se equivoca, ella no es mi novia.-Dijo Kamui mientras miraba a Beatorisu y pudo ver que tenía un colgante con una B y una gargantilla del ying y el yan.

-¿Entonces por qué dormíais abrazados?-Preguntó Otose.

-Nadie lo sabe.-Dijo Gintoki y Otose fue. De rpeente Beatorisu se despertó y un rugido muy fuerte sonó proveniente del estómago de Beatorisu.

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo Beatorisu.

Todos fueron a desayunar y se impresionaron por cómo comían Kagura, Beatorisu y Kamui, comían grandes cantidades de comida a toda velocidad, era impresionante y Gintoki y Shinpachi miraban cómo comían.

-Bueno, ya hemos acabado con todo lo que hay.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Tendremos que ir a comprar.-Dijo Kagura.

-Voy yo, ¡me acompañas Kamui?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Sí claro.-Dijo Kamui y se fueron a comprar.

-Es increíble todo lo que coméis.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Ya, pero ahora que está Beatorisu que es una mujer habrá más comida rica.-Dijo Gintoki.

Mientras tanto Beatorisu y Kamui iban por las calles a comprar comida vieron a Tsukuyo por las calles con Seita.

-¿Esa no es Tsukuyo?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Sí, parece que sí.-Dijo Kamui y fueron hacia ellos.

-Hombre, cuanto tiempo.-Dijo Kamui y Tsukuyo se puso en guardia y Seita se asustó.-Tranquiloa no vengo para pelear.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es la persona que te acompaña'-Preguntó Tsukuyo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo, Beatorisu.-Dijo Beatorisu seriamente.

-¿Beatorisu?-Dijo Tsukuyo sorprendida.

-Tiempo sin verte.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir adiós.-Dijo Kamui mientras se iba junto con Beatorisu.

Caminaban por las calles de Edo hasta llegar a unos puestos de comida, cogieron patatas, verduras, fruta y algún que otro dulce, de camino a casa se encontraron con Okita que estaba parado enfrente de su casa.

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Sólo quería entregarle unos bombones que mando el capitán Kondo porque al parecer diste dinero de sobra y con eso hemos podido haces nuevas instalaciones en Edo.-Dijo Okita entregándole una caja de bombones a Beatorisu, ella la abrió y vió que eran bombones con forma de corazon, redondos y cuandrados, Kamui cogió un bombón con forma de corazón.

-Devuélvemelo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No quiero.-Dijo Kamui mientras agarraba el bombón con sus dientes entonces Beatorisu se acercó a él y mordió el bombón que tenía en su boca, Okita se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la escena.

-No seas egoísta déjame comer uno entero.-Dijo Kamui.

-Está bien.-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un bombón.

-Oigan, no sé si son novios o algo, pero por favor paren.-Dijo Okita.

-No somos novios, simplemente somos maestro y alumna.-Dijo Kamui con su habitual sonrisa.

-Entiendo, es como un amor prohibido.-Dijo Okita.

-No, ya no es mi maestro.-Dijo Beatorisu. De repente le dieron a Okita con un cubo.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa china?!-Le gritó Okita furiosa y Kagura y ella saltó del piso y se puso enfrente de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-Le gritó Kagura.

-¡Estoy en donde me da la gana!-Gritó Okita furioso pero entonces Beatorisu le empujó provocando que cayera al suelo encima de Kagumi besándola. Todos los de la calle miraron la escena sorprendidos y diciendo que los del Shinsengumi eran unos pederastas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Gintoki entrando acompañado de Shinpachi, pero se detuvieron en seco al contemplar la escena. Beatorisu mieraba la escena tranquilamente pero Kamui la contemplaba con su habitual sonrisa y con un aura oscura rodeándole.

-No sabía que los del Shinsengumi, eran unos pederastas.-Dijo Beatorisu y Okita separó el largo beso y miró a Kagura que estaba completamente roja y mirándole fíjamente, Okita se tapó la boca y se levantó de ella, Kagura se levantó también y corrió ha su casa y todos se quedaron mirando a Okita hasta que Kamui envión a volar a Okita con un puñetazo.

-Este planeta se ha puesto interesante.-Dijo Beatorisu.

Cuando todos estaban en casa Kagura no salió de su armario.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Gintaki.

-Es evidente que está enamorada de Okita y se está dando cuenta.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras tomaba bombón.

-No puede ser, eso es imposible.-Dijo Shinpachi y entonces miró a Kamui que tenía un aura oscura rodeándole, pero entonces Beatorisu se sentó en sus rodillas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para después darle un bombón.

-Debes tranquilizarte Kamui.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Tal vez, después de matar a Okita.-Dijo Kamui con una tierna sonrisa.

-No has cambiado, sigues siendo un sicópata que oculta sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de una sonrisa.-Dijo Beatorisu acercando su cara a ella.

-Tú has cambiado, antes no podías soportar la sangre o matar a alguien, podías sonreír, llorar o enfadarte, ahora sólo sonríes al matar o al perder el control, no muestras tus sentimientos, matas sin despecho, no tienes piedad ni con las mujeres o niños, eres una máquina de matar.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que no hagas eso, si hará lo que yo hago.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Qué es lo que tu haces'-Preguntó Gintoki entrometiéndose en su conversación.

-Cada día me despierto en la cama de un completo desconocido con dolor de cabeza, por el simple hecho de tener un padre sobre protector.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero voy a matar a Okita.-Dijo Kamui y salió por la puerte.

0o0o0o0

Era de noche y Okita no podía dormir, seguía pensando en esa chica china pero entonces empezó a dar una vuelta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, al llegar oyó unos ruidos.

-¿Quién está allí?-Gritó Okita pero no había nadie.-Sólo es mi imaginación.-Dijo Okita pero entonces vio que una espada rodeaba su calma y vió que Kamui estaba detrás suyo.

-Te daré una advertencia, si tocas a mi hermana, estas muerto.-Dijo Kamui y entonces se esfumó dejando a Okita confuso.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?-Dijo en medio de la oscuridad.

0o0o0o0

Beatorisu estaba echada en el sofá, pero entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kamui llegando de casa, ella cerró los ojos y se acurrocó. Kamui se acercaba al sofá y entonces delante de ella,ella miró cómo se quitaba su bien formado pecho, ella iba con una camiseta que le cubría la mitad de su muslo, era una camiseta de Kamui. Kamui se acostó sin camisa al lado de ella y la abrazó fuertemente y ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho, y por primera vez en mucho timepo ambos sonrieron de verdad.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Era por la mañana y Umibozu iba de camino a la casa donde vivía su hija pequeña.

-Kagura, soy yo abre.-Dijo pero al no oír respuesta así que tiró la puerta abajo y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, su hijo mayor, el que había intentado matarle durmiendo sin camisa con una joven que llevaba sólo una camisa y que además era la hija de Horse, Kamui se despertó con su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola papá.-Dijo Kamui pero su padre le dio en la cabeza con su paraguas.

-¡¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa?!-Le gritó su padre.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó.

-¡Estás durmiendo con una asesina y que además era la hija del rey de la noche!-Le gritó su padre y entonces Kagura salió de su armario.

-¿Qué pasa'-Preguntó Kagura.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?-Preguntó Gintoki despertándose.

-¿No sabéis la hora qué es?-Dijo Shimpachi.

-¡¿Qué alguien me explique por qué mi hijo estaba durmiendo con la asesina más buscada del universo?!-Dijo Umibozu. De repente Beatorisu despertó y abrazó por la espalda a Kamui y Umibozu contempló la escena con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué gritáis tanto?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Lo siento chicos, pero es inaceptable que un hombre y una mujer duerman junto y menos medio desnudos, en especial cuando la mujer es una menor.-Dijo Umibozu y Kamui y Beatorisu se miraron entre sí.

-Mire en primer lugar, no es la primera vez que duermo con hombres y en segundo lugar, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Es muy peligroso si otros Yatos os ven en esas condiciones.-Dijo Umibozu.

-Los mataré a todos y te estamos diciendo que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.-Dijo Kamui con su sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué dormíais juntos?!-Preguntó Umibozu furioso.

-Porque sólo tenemos esa cama.-Dijo Kamui.

-¡Da igual! ¿Ya no es como antes que érais unos niños, ahora sois unos adultos!-Gritó Umibozu.

-No va a pasar nada, tampoco es para tanto.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡La gente podría perseguiros por esto, si Hosen siuiera vivo estarías muerto, además de que otros te intentarían matar Beatorisu por no seguir virgen hasta el matrimonio!-Le dijo Umibozu.

-¿Se guir virgen hasta el matrimonio?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Es una tradición que las mujeres de nuestro clan sean vírgenes hasta el matrimonio.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Tú la cumpliste?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-No.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡Pues deberías haberlo hecho!-Le dijo Umibozu.

-Mire, no me gusta Kamu, así que no se preocupe.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Está bien, me tranquilizaré.

De repente apareció por la puerta ya rota Okita, que tenía una expresión seria extrañamente y estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Puedo hablar con Kagura?-Preguntó y todos le miraron y Kagura estaba muy sonrojada.

-Esto se pone interesante.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Claro.-Dijo Kagura mientras iba hacia él con la cabeza baja y muy sonrojada.

0o0o0o0

Kagura y Okita estaban sentado en un banco de un parque y Kagura estaba muy sonrojada y casi no habían hablado.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Preguntó Kagura.

-Verás, es sobre el beso de ayer.-Dijo Okita y Kagura estaba muy sonrojada.-Lo siento, de verdad, fue un accidente, al parecer creo que Beatorisu me empujó.-Dijo Okita con enfado.

-Okita.-Le llamó Kagura.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Okita.

-A mi me gustó mucho el beso.-Dijo Kagura totalmente sonrojada y Okirta se sorprendió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Okita.

-Lo que oyes.-Dijo Kagura.-Me gustó.-Dijo Kagura y se fue corriendo dejando a un confundido y sonrojado Okita.

0o0o0o0

En la casa, Kamui estaba con su típica sonrisa sentado en el sofá, mientras Shinpachi, Gintoki y Umibozu vagueaban, de repente Kamui vió pasear a Beatorisu y vió que tenía una mancha en la mejilla, entonces agarró a Beatorisu de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse en sus rodillas y entonces se acercó a ella y le lamió esa mancha de chocolate, todos contemplaban la escena sonrojados.

-¡Parad de una vez!-Les gritó Umibozu.

-Déjanos ya en paz.-Dijo Beatorisu.-Ya te hemos dicho que entre nosotros no hay nada.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡No te da vergüenza estar así con un hombre antes del matrimonio!-Le gritó Shinpachi.

-No, es mi vida y haré lo que me dé la gana.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera así?!-Le gritó Umibozu.

-Me da exactamente igual lo que diga, ahora si me disculpáis me voy.-Dijo Beatorisu seriamente mientras salía por la puerta.

0o0o0o0

Kagura corría y corría para poder alejarse de él, por fin se lo había dicho, lo había hecho, por fin.

Empezaba a llover pero aun así ella corría hasta que tropezó en el suelo mojado y se sentó en el suelo a llorar, no había nadie en la calle, pero de repente sintió que la lluvia le dejaba de caer, y al mirar arriba vió a Okita que la estaba tapando con su paraguas.

-Eres una estúpida.-Dijo Okita mientras se ponía a su altura.-Ni si quieras, me has dejado responderte.-Dijo Okita mientras la besaba, Kagura se quedó sin respiración, estaba completamente roja.

-Okita…-Dijo Kagura sin respiración.

-Si quieres que te de mucho más, ven a esta dirección.-Le susurró al oído mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su dirección y su paraguas, al alejarse Kagura estaba completamente roja y después de eso se puso furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido ese idiota?! Por otra parte es muy guapo. ¡Pero qué estoy pensado, es un completo idiota y un completo pervertido! ¿¡Pero por qué me sentí así cuando me abrazó!? ¡Qué demonios me pasa!-Gritó Kagura mientras se ponía cogía de los pelos furiosa.

-Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo a reconocer que te gusta.-Dijo Beatorisu apareciendo detrás de ella y Kagura gritó al verla.

-¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Le preguntó Kagura completamente pálida.

-Lo suficiente.-Respondió Beatorisu y Kagura se puso de rodillas.

-¡Por favor no se lo digas a los demás.-Pidió Kagura.

-Tranquila, iba a decirte que bayas.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kagura.

-Yo pasé por tu misma situación por tu misma situación, enamorarte de un completo idiota y reconocerlo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria con nostalgia.

-Beatorisu…-Dijo Kagura.

-Te ayudaré a escapar de casa.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Gracias.-Dijo Kagura con una dulce sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUE OPINÁIS DE BEATORISU.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Tdos estaban en casa y llegó la hora de cenar.

-Beatorisu, ¿podrías prepararnos la cena?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-No sé cocinar.-Dijo Beatorisu tranquilamente.

-upongo que tendré que encargarme otra vez de la cena.-Dijo Gintoki mientras iba hacia la cocina. La cena fue normal y todo estaba delicioso, pero a la hora de dormirse Beatorisu tuvo que poner en marcha su plan.

-Gintoki no cocina mal, ¿no crees?-Preguntó Beatorisu a Kamui.

-Sí.-Dijo él con su habitual sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora toca un poco de esto.-Dijo Beatorisu sacando una botella de sake y dos vasos de cerámica.-¿Te apetece?-Le preguntó Beatorisu sirviéndo dos copas de sake elegantemente y en cuclillas.

-Sirves el sake como una prostituta, aunque es natural, te criastes rodeada de prostitutas, es normal que a veces actúes como ellas.-Dijo Kamui cogiendo la copa de sake.

-Lo sé, mi infancia fue horrible, mi madre intentaba que no me acercara mucho a ellas, pero le fue imposible.-Dijo Beatorisu bebiendo de su copa.

-Dime Beatorisu, ¿qué fue de tu madre y hermanos'-Preguntó Kamui curioso.

-Mi padre la dejó a mi madre en libertad, llevándose con ella a mis hermanos, pero a mi no me llevó.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Tú fuiste la única que era una Yato de verdad, su único orgullo.-Dijo Kamui.

-Para él mi único defecto era ser mujer y tener corazón.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Antes no te gustaba matar, lo odiabas y la mayoría de las veces dejabas con vida a los enemigos, no te gustaba matar, reías y te enfadadas, es increíble lo que has cambiado.-Dijo Kamui sirviéndose y tomando otra copa.

-Esaniña murió por tu culpa.-Dijo Beatorisu y en ese momento Kamui se tumbó en el sofá y se durmió.

-Kagura, puedes salir.-Dijo Beatorisu y Kagura salió del armario y fua ha casa de Okita.

0o0o0o0

-Kagura llegó a casa de Okita y fue a una habitación donde estaba Okita sentado en la cama.

-Sabía que vendrías.-Dijo Okita mientras se acercaba a Kagura y ella bajo la vista sonrojada él la sujetó del mentón y la miró para después besarla y besar su cuello. La cogió de las piernas y la llevó a la cama, la besó apasionadamente para después quitarle la camisa, Kagura estaba realmente asustada, su cabello estaba suelto y pronto iba a perder su pureza. Okita lamió sus pequeños pechos y ella gemía de placer.

-Parece que disfrutas de esto china.-Dijo Okita mientras se quitaba la camisa y le quitaba los pantalones a Kagura para después quitarle la ropa interior, lamió su zona con su lengua realmente bien y Kagura gemía de placer.

-Estas realmente caliente, si tuviera un látigo.-Dijo Okita y de repente Kagura se levantó y tmbó a Okita en la cama.

-Cállate idiota.-Dijo Kagura y desabrochó los pantalones de Okita y le quitó los boxes y empezó a lamer su miembro Okita gemía de placer con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué ha pasado con esa inocente chica?-Le preguntó Okita.

-Esa niña ha muerto por tu culpa.-Dijo Kagura mientras lamía y entonces Okita se corrió y Kagura se lo tragó todo.

-En verdad me has impresionado.-Dijo Okita.

-Cállate de una vez.-Dijo Kagura apretando sus puños y Okita la tumbó en la cama.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que quite tu pureza.-Le dijo Okita mientras se ponía un preservativo y se metía en ella, Kagura gemía de dolor y empezaba a llorar y ha arañar la espalda de OKita.

-Idiota…duele…-Dijo Kagura arañando fuertemente su espalda.

-Tranquila…pronto te dejará de doler….-Dijo Okita y ha Kagura se le hacía menos doloroso y sintió placer, ella lamía su cuello dejando marcas y él iba ha hacer lo mismo pero Kagura no lo dejó.

-No quiero que se enteren.-Le dijo y Okita lo entendió y siguió con las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y Kagura se retorcía de placer y Okita estaba más cachondo que nunca, no había sentido esto con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado.

-Kagura…ya he llegado al clímax.-Dijo Okita mientras se retiraba.

-Sí, yo también.-Dijo Kagura y Okita se tumbó al lado de Kagura y ella durmió acurrucado en su pecho dándole un beso apasionado.

0o0o0o0

Katzura, Sahra, Otae, Gintoki, Elisabhet, Shinpachi, Beatorisu, Umibozu y toda la Shindengumi buscaban ha Kagura pero no la encontraban.

-¿Dónde está Okita?-Preguntó Kondo.

-No lo sé, será mejor que todos vallamos a su casa, no contesta al teléfono.-Dijo Hijikata.

Todos fueron a la casa de Okita y lo buscaron por todas partes.

-Deberíamos buscar ha Kagura en vez de ha Okita.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Tanto me da, no me importan ambos.-Dijo Kamui y todos dieron una mirada asesina.

-No lo creo, en realidad tú la quieres.-Dijo Beatorisu acercándose a él.

-No, me da exactamente cualquier ser que este a mi alrededor, en especial mi hermana.-Dijo Kamui y Beatorisu fue a la puerta de una habitación.

-¿En serio? Qué bien, entonces no te importará incluso si ves esto.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras habría una puerta que dejaba ver ha Kamui y Kagura completamente desnudos, con una venda roja de ojos abrazados, todos se quedaron viendo la escena en shock y llenos de furia, ellos se despertaron sobresaltados y sonrojados, para después pasar a pálidos.

-On-oni-san.-Dijo Kagura y Kmaui dejó su habitual sonrisa para ponerse en shock mientras Beatorisu veía la escena tranquilamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUÉ OPINÁIS DE BEATORISU POR FAVOR.

ADIÓS! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Kamui seguía en shock y Beatorisu le miraba extrañada.

-Tú tienes corazón, no somos iguales, a ti te importa tu hermana, a mi no me importa nadie.-Dijo Beatorisu y Kamui volvió a su habitual sonrisa.

-Te lo advertí, vas a morir. Dijo Umibozu mientras iba hacia Okita, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle Beatorisu lo impidió impidiendo con facilidad el ataque con su brazo.

-Me gusta este mundo, no quiero que por culpa tuya nos convirtamos en fugitivos.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡Es un maldito pederasta!-Gritó Umibozu.

-Sí, pero no podéis denunciarlo, el tiene 18 años y ella 14, para denunciar a una persona por pederasta como mínimo tienes que llevarse 5 años, ellos se llevan 4 años.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡Me da igual, nadie viola a mi hija!-Gritó Umibozu.

-¡No ha sido una violación, lo he hecho voluntariamente!-Gritó Kagura y todo el mundo la miró.

-¿Por qué ibas ha querer hacer eso?-Le preguntó Umibozu.

-Porque me gusta, me gusta un idiota, Beatorisu me ayudó ha ir con él, ella sabe cómo es enamorarte de un idiota y aceptarlo.-Dijo Kagura y todo el mundo la miró.

-Por cierto, sé que no es un buen momento, pero Tsukuyo nos ha invitado ha todos con ella y Seita ha un hotel, con una playa enfrente.

-¡¿Te parece un buen momento?!-Le gritó Shinpachi.

-Iremos todos.-Dijo Kamui volviendo a la calma.

-Yo me voy de este planeta, adiós hijos.-Dijo Umibozu mientras se iba por la ventana sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Okita.

-Bueno, pues dejamos que Okita y Kagura se vistan y vamos todos a la estación.-Dijo Gintoki y todos se retiraron para dejar que Okita y Kagura se vistiera, al salir todos miraron el cuello de Kagura, eran chupetones y después miraron, los brazos de Okita, estaban arañados y su cuello tenía marcas.

-Parece que os lo habéis pasado realmente bien.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¡Te dije que no dejaras marcas!-Le gritó Kagura.

-¡Tú me has arañado por todos los sitios de mi cuerpo!-Dijo Okita defendiéndose.

-Bueno, discutir esas tonterías, cuando vayamos a la playa.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¿Quiénes van ha ir?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Bueno, pone aquí las personas a las que invita. Invita ha tods.-Dijo Gintoki y todos se fueron en coche hacia la playa, Kagura, Kamui y Beatorisu llevaban la sombrilla, debido a que a los Yatos no les gusta el sol.

-Me encanta la playa.-Dijo Otae.

- hacía mucho tiempo que no venía.-Comentó Kyuubei.

-Es precioso.-Dijo Katsura.

-¡Es un lugar muy bonito amor!-Gritó Ayama abrazando el brazo de Gintoki.

Beatorisu dejó el paraguas en el suelo y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos debido a que le molestaba el sol, después apartó los ojos y se quitó la ropa dejando ver una figura esbelta y un bañador de copa de color negro, dejaba ver que maás tatuajes una mariposa tatuada en el vientre y un caballito de mar en el tobillo.

-Beatorisu, ¿estás operada'-Preguntó Gintoki y todos los hombre mirándola.

-No.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Me has ganado.-Dijo Ayame poniéndose triste, estaba en bañador como las otras que la miraban con envidia.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó Seita en bañador junto con Tsukuyo.

-Me alegro de que hagáis venido.-Dijo Tsukuyo con una mirada de envidia hacia Beatorisu por sus enormes pechos.

-¿Dónde dormimos?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-En ese hotel.-Dijo Tsukuyo señalando un hotel y fueron hacia él.

-Bueno chicos tenemos que decidir quién dormirá con quién, coger un papel y mirar a quién le ha tocado del mismo color será vuestra pareja.-Dijo Tsukuyo.

-A mí me ha tocado amarillo.-Dijo Otoe.

-A mí también.-Dijo Kyuubei con una sonrisa de victoria ante Kondo.

-A mí verde.-Dijo Kondo con pena.

-A mí también.-Escribió Elisabeth.

-A mí me ha tocado morado.-Dijo Hijikata.

-A mí también.-Dijo Katsura.

-A mí me ha tocado blanco.-Dijo Tsukuyo.

-A mí también.-Dijo Gintaki y Tsukuyo puso cara de fastidio.

-A mí me ha tocado naranja.-Dijo Ayame.

-A mí también.-Dijo Taizou.

-A mí me ha tocado rojo.-Dijo Okita.

-A mí también.-Dijo Kagura sonrojada.

-A mí me ha tocdo azul celeste.-Dijo Kamui.

-A mí también.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-A mí me ha tocado rosa.-Dijo Seita.

-¿Yo con quién voy?-Preguntó Seita.

-Conmigo.-Dijo Tsukuyo.

-No me gustan los críos.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Te aguantas.-Dijo Tsukuyo y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUE OPINÁIS DE BEATORISU Y CON QUIÉN HACE BUENA PAREJA.

SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO, ES QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR.

ADIÓS Y GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, pero en la habitación de Okita y Kagura hubo una disputa.

-¡No pienso dormir ahí!-Gritó Kagura señalando la cama matrimonial.

-¿Qué más te da? Ya dormimos juntos una vez, no pasará nada por dormir otra vez juntos.-Dijo Okita mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-¡La otra vez perdí mi virginidad!-Le gritó Kagura.

-No te entiendo, ¿no te gusto?-Le preguntó Okita.

-Sí, pero…-Dijo Kagura tímida y sonrojada.

-Vamos Kagura, no pasará nada por dormir otra vez juntos, no te haré nada lo prometo.-Le dijo Okita y Kagura se acostó en la cama junto a él.

-Pero tal vez no cumpla mi promesa, después de todo me perteneces-Dijo Okita poniéndose encima de ella y Kagura le dio una torta y le hizo apartarse.

-Hablo en serio, no te acerque a mí.-Le dijo Kagura.

-Está bien, sólo era una broma.-Le dijo Okita mientras se ponía en el otro lado de la cama.

0o0o0o0

En la habitación de Beatorisu y Kamui estaba todo normal, no había ningún problema hasta que vieron que era una cama matrimonial.

-Bueno, tendremos que dormir juntos.-Dijo Kamui con su habitual sonrisa.

-Sí, eso parece.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-No entiendo que te ha pasado Beatorisu, cuando tu padre decidió que tenías que pelear contra él para ser un verdadero Yato cambiaste, demasiado fuerte, en vez de sacar la bestia Yato, sacaste el monstruo que llevas dentro, me derrotaste a mí y a tu padre, casi nos matas.-Le dijo Kamui con su sonrisa.

-Eso es porque no podía seguir siendo buena persona y un Yato a al vez.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Me podrías decir que fue lo que te llevó ha hacerte tan fuerte.-Le preguntó Kamui.

-Me cansé de todos y saqué el monstruo que llevaba dentro.-Dijo Batorisu tranquila tumbándose en la cama y Kamui se tumbó con ella.

-El clan Yato vive en el campo de batalla, era normal que tarde o temprano sacaras tu monstruo interior aunque sigo con una pregunta en mente.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa mientras se ponía encima de Beatorisu y ella le miraba con sus ojos, que parecía que no tenían vida.

-¿Qué pregunta es?-Le preguntó Beatorisu. Pero en ese momento Tsukuyo apareció por la puerta y al ver ha Kamui en cima de Beatorisu en la cama se sonrojó además de que ambos estaban en bañador.

-No sabía que estábais juntos, mejor os dejo.-Dijo Tsukuyo.

-No estamos juntos, ¿qué quieres?-Preguntó Beatorisu mientras Kamui se quitaba encima de ella.

-Vamos a ir a la playa todos juntos, ¿queréis venir?-Preguntó Tsukuyo.

-Sí, claro.-Dijo Kamui con su habitual sonrisa.

-Muy bien, vamos.-Dijo Tsukuyo y todos fueron a pasear por la playa, era de noche y había luna llena.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que dormir con una borracha y un mocoso.-Dijo Gintoki ha Tsukuyo.

-Yo no entiendo por qué tengo que dormir con un idiota.-Dijo Tsukuyo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos habéis traído aquí?-Preguntó Okita.

-Dicen que en las noches de luna llena, en esta playa hace abrir los corazones de la gente.-Dijo Seita.

-Menuda chorrada.-Dijo Hijikata.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada por intentarlo.-Dijo Shinpachi.

Más tarde todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata.

-No entiendo lo de la fogata.-Dijo Katsura.

-Mola más así basura.-Dijo Kagura.

-No es basura es Katsura.-Dijo Katsura.

-Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido.-Dijo Hijikata.

-Si te aubrres tanto puedo hacer que te ahogues en la profundidad del océano.-Dijo Okita mirando con furia ha Hijikata.

-¡Se puede saber por qué me odias tanto!-Le gritó Hijikata.

-¡Tal vez porque le rompiste el corazón a mi hermana, o porque por tu culpa murió!-Le gritó Okita.

-Okita cálmate.-Dijo Kodo.

-¿¡Qué me calme?! ¡Por culpa de este hijo de puta no podré volver a ver a mi hermana1-Gritó okita.

-¡Yo amaba y amo ha tu hermana!-Gritó Hijikata llorando.-No la traje conmigo por ti y porque ella me importaba.-Dijo Hijikata llorando.-Las quería tanto.-Dijo Hijikata llorando.

-No se puede amar a un muerto.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡Cállate maldita puta!-Gritó Hijikata a punto de cortarle la cabeza ha Beatorisu pero ella apareció detrás suyo y le golpeó en la espalda provocando que se cayera al suelo.

-Eres débil, te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Yo, puedo…sentir…tú eres un monstruo sin corazón…no eres humano.-Dijo Hijikata mientras intentaba levantarse.

-A mí no me importa nadie, es cierto, pero no me quita el sueño eso.-Dijo Beatorisu con sus ojos sin alma.

-¿No me guardas rencor por matar a tu padre?-Le preguntó Gintoki.

-Era un hijo de puta.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Y tu madre?-Le preguntó Kamui con su habitual sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME SI OS GUSTA BEATORISU Y QUÉ Y CON QUIÉN HARÍA BUENA PAREJA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Beatorisu miraba ha Kamui con sus ojos sin alma.

-¿Mi madre qué?-Le preguntó Beatorisu dirigiéndose a Kamui.

-Tu padre dejó libre a tu madre y llevó a tus hermanos, pero a ti te dejó con él, ¿no es extraño?-Le preguntó Kamui.

-Mi madre no me importa.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Me da la impresión de que estás herida porque no te llevó consigo, debido a que eres una Yato de verdad.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre se fue, punto, se llevó a mis hermanos, ya está, no me importaba y no me importa ahora.-Dijo Beatorisu con total seriedad mientras caminaba tranquilamente lejos de ahí y al pasar junto a Gintoki, él vió una pequeña lágrima recorriendo la mejilla de Beatorisu.

0o0o0o0

Beatorisu llegó por fin lejos de donde estaban todas, habían pasado horas y estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad y mirando la luna llena que iluminaba su cara, ella cayó de rodillas en la orilla donde las olas rozaban sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué…?-Dijo Beatorisu mientras ponía las manos en el agua.

-¿Por qué…?-Repitió y una lágrima suya cayó al agua y después cayó otra.

-¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo, porqué nunca me quisiste?!-Gritó Beatorisu al mar y tenía los ojos bien abiertos como en estado shock y después volvió a caer a la orilla y rompió a llorar, estaba destrozada, hacía años que no lloraba así.

-Parece que te has derrumbado.-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa y Beatorisu no le miró, sino que paró de llorar y se puso seria.-No eras tan fuerte después de todo, eres la asesina más despiadada del universo, pero sigues siendo débil.-Dijo Kamui y en ese momento Beatorisu le abrazó y hundió su cara en su pecho, Kamui estaba en shock, su sonrisa se borró por completo y la miraba.

-Por favor Kamui…hoy quiero ser débil…vulnerable…mañana, seré la misma…pero no se lo digas a nadie.-Dijo Beatorisu y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y entonces Kamui la apretó más junto a él.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?-Preguntó Kamui sin su sonrisa habitual abrazando fuertemente ha Beatorisu.

-No sé que me está pasando, pero por favor, esto me gusta, no lo deshagas.-Dijo Beaorisu mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo de la playa era verdad, Tsukuyo no nos mintió.-Dijo Kamui.-Esta playa hace que los corazones de la gente se abran.-Dijo Kamui mientras la abrazba y tocaba su pelo.-Tu pelo te creció desd euq te lo cortaron de pequeña, es un pelo precioso.-Dijo Kamui con su habitual sonrisa y Beatorisu le miró con sus ojos sin alma.

0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente todos habían vuelto ha Edo y Gintoki y los demás estaban en su casa.

-Tengo que pediros un favor.-Dijo Beatorisiu con sus ojos sin alama mirando al suelo.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Gintoki hurgándose la nariz.

-Quiero que me ayud´çeis ha encontrar a Mei Sakata, mi madre.-Dijo mirándoles seriamente y todos la miraron en estado de shock.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR, COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUE OPINÁIS DE BEATORISU, SI ES GUAPA Y TODOS ESO Y CON QUIÉN HARÍA BUENA PAREJA.

CHAO CORAZONES! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de comenzar el fic me gustaría decir una cosa a los de malos fics y sus autores, no me importa lo que digáis y no sé que pretendéis. Si intentáis decir a los autores consejos sobre cómo escribir o cualquier otra cosa, estoy de vuestro la lado, pero si intentáis hacer que la gente deje de escribir sus fics dándoles comentarios desalentadores como me ha sucedido en esta historia, permitirme deciros que tengo comentarios de gente maravillosa que me apoya en esta historia, y si pretendéis que por poner una historia en una web con el título de malos fics y sus autores voy a dejar de escribir, estáis equivocados, así que por favor dejarme en paz y comenzaremos este capítulo y se lo dedico a los siguientes:

-scaar15

-lulu.c1t4

-luna500

-anusin

Os agradezco vuestro apoyo en este fic y ahora comenzaré con esta historia.

CAP 8

Todos estaban en estado shock en casa, menos Kamui y Beatorisu.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Que yo me apellido Sakata.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¿Tuviste alguna hermana que se llamaba Mei?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Sí, era mi hermana pequeña, hace 20 años, la casaron y tuvo una hija mayor, después mataon a su marido y no se sabe que pasó con ella y su hija.-Dijo Gintoki con tristeza.

-Te voy ha contar una historia, esto sucedió antes de que yo naciera…

FLASH BACK:

Mei ese casó con un hombre de clase normal, demasiado para su belleza la verdad y tuvo una hija llamada Yuki, vivían a las afueras de un pueblo, Yuki ya tenía 4 años y Mei 20 años. De repente en la casa de Mei llamaron a la puerta, ya se habían enterado de que Housen iba a llegar con sus compañeros para llevarse a algunas mujeres, la aldea donde vivían, estaban llenos de jóvnes que eran apartadas de sus familias o esposas que se las llevaban.

-Ya han llegado.-Dijo Mei.

-Escóndete con la niña en el baño.-Dijo su marido y ella se llevó a Yuki y se metieron en un armario, Mei tenía la piel pálida, los ojos marrones oscuros, el pelo castaño y largo y su hija tenía la piel un poco más morena y llevaba el pelo rizado y largo.

-Hemos venido a por mujeres.-Dijo Housen, mi padre entrando en la casa.

-Lo siento, no tenemos.-Dijo el marido de Mei.

-He oído que aquí está la mujer más hermosa del pueblo, quiero verla.-Dijo mi padre.

-Le estoy diciendo que no tengo ninguna mujer.-Dijo el marido de Mei y mi padre se cansó y le clavó una espada.

-Buscarla.-Les ordenó mi padre a sus compañeros y ellos la buscaron y entonces uno la encontró.

-¡Jefe, la encontrado, con una niña!-Gritó uno de ellos.

-Valla, parece que los rumores eran ciertos, eres muy hermosa.-Dijo Housen con una sonrisa pero Mei le miraba enfadada y sujetando a su hija con fuerza.

-Eres una escoria.-Dijo Mei enfadada y sin temor.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu nuevo amo.-Dijo Housen cogiéndola del mentón y ella le escupió.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves puta?!-Gritó mi padre mientras le pegó e hizo que mi madre cayera al suelo y tosiera sangre.

-¡Mami!-Gritó Yuki mientras la abrazaba y lloraba.

-No vayas de princesa, deberías estar agradecida a que te toque campesina, serás mía una y otra vez, no escaparás nunca de mí.-Dijo Housen.

-Maldito seas…-Dijo Mei mientras intentaba levantarse y Housen la cogió y la apoyó en su hombro.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Yuki.

-Lleváos a la niña también.-Ordenó mi padre y cogieron a la Yuki.

Enviaron a trabajar Mei con las prostitutas pero ella se negaba y nunca dejó que los clientes la tocasen y a menudo la reñían, un día mi padre no aguantó más su actitud así que la llamó.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué tu actitud?-Le preguntó mi padre con unas prostitutas a su lado.

-Porque yo no soy una prostituta.-Dijo Mei seriamente, llevaba un kimono rosa pálido sencillo, el pelo suelto y no llevaba maquillaje.

-Eres bastante valiente al presentarte ante mí sin maquillaje.-Dijo mi padre mientras bebía sake.

-No tengo por qué.-Respondió Mei.

-¡Eres consciente de tu situación!-Gritó mi padre mientras le pagaba a una prostituta y la mató al instante, las otras miraban con error, y Mei con furia.

-Si eres una chica lista harás lo que te digan, ¿entendido?-Le dijo Housen mientras le cogía del mentón.

-Si fueras un hombre, no pegarías a una mujer inocente así, ¡mátame si tienes agallas!-Le dijo Mei con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Si te mato, dejarías a tu hija sola y probablemente sería prostituta, ¿quieres un futuro así para tu hija'-Le preguntó mi padre.

-No.-Dijo ella.

-Muy bien, entonces harás lo que yo diga y o te ordeno que tú seas mi esposa.-Dijo mi padre.

-Jamás sería la esposa de alguien tan…-Dijo Mei pero mi padre le interrumpió.

-Recuerda querida, me obedecerás sin rechistar.-Dijo Housen.

En el día de la boda todos se impresionaron a que Horsen se casara y todos os Abuto asistieron a la boda.

Un año más tarde dio ha luz a un niña, esa niña era yo y después de que naciera, 2 años y medio más tarde nació otro niño llamado Ryu, mi hermano pequeño, Mei era mi madre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Eso quiere decir que Gintoki es tu tío.-Dijo Kamui tranquilamente.

-Así es.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Te ayudaremos, ha encontrala, es loo menos que puedo hacer por mi sobrina, además quiero ver a mi hermana.-Dijo Gibntoki y todos asintieron.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUE OPINÁIS DE BEATORISU Y CON QUIÉN HARÍA BUENA PAREJA.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9

Todos iban en camino, incluidos Hijikata, Katsura y Okita que habían decidido ir obligados por Beatorisu y Kagura a ir.

Estaban caminando por el bosque y ya se hacía bastante tarde.

-¿Falta mucho? Llevamos un buen rato caminando.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-La aldea no está muy lejos.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres encontrar a tu madre Beatorisu.-Dijo Kamui.

-Me encantaría reencontrarme con ella.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Es algo más, ¿verdad?-Dijo Kamui.

-Siempre me descifras Kamui.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Oye china, tu clan esta lleno de sádicos.-Dijo Okita.

-¡Aquí el único sádico eres tú!-Le gritó Kagura y así empezaron otra pelea.

-Es impresionante lo muco que se pelean.-Dijo Shinpacho mirando cómo Kagura y Okita se peleaban.

-Ya hemos llegado, es esta casa, la verdad es que está apartada de todo.-Dijo Beatorisu mirando una mansión estilo japonés.

-¡No te impresiona nada más!-Gritaron todos.

-Es increíble, tu hermanita realmente ha tenido suerte.-Dijo Katsura.

-Sí, la verdad es que me preocupó cuando me fui a la guerra.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Vamos a entrar.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Bueno, llamemos a la puerta.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-No hay tiempo.-Dijo Beatorisu se colocó delante de la puerta y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo tiró la enorme puerta e hizo que llegara al otro extremo de la casa y atravesara la pared.

-Listo.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras miraba cómo los demás sirvientes la miraban con temor.

-¡Has sido demasiado ruidosa!-Le gritó Shinsuke.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó un joven de 14 años, piel pálida, pelo castaño y ojos castaños y grandes, era muy parecido a Beatorisu. Llevaba un kimono azul oscuro de hombre.

-¡¿Qué pasó Ryu?!-Preguntó una joven con el cabello castaño rizado, piel un poco oscura y ojos castaños y grandes, tenía poco pecho y un kimono gris de mujer.

-¡Hola a todos!-Dijo Kmaui con su habitual sonrisa.

-K-Kamui, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es esa?-Preguntó La mujer cenando ha Beatorisu.

-¿No te acuerdas Yuki? Soy tu hermana menor Beatorisu.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-B-Beatorisu.-Dijo el niño sorprendido.

-Hola Ryu.-Dijo Kamui.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-Preguntó Beatorisu y en ese momento apareció una mujer con la piel pálida, el cabléenlo castaño sujeto con un moño bajo y un mechón en su frente, tenía pintalabios rojo y unos ojos marrones oscuros.

-Beatorisu…-Dijo esa mujer con temor.

-Hola mamá.-Dijo Beatorisu mirándola fijamente.

-Gintoki, Katsura, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó la mujer mientras los miraba.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo Mei.-Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa.

-Beatorisu, ¿a qué has venido?-Le preguntó Mei con temor.

-He venido a que me expliques unas cosas.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó Mei con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime, ¿por qué no me quieres?-Le preguntó Beatorisu.

-Yo te quiero.-Dijo Mei.

-No, tú me temes, desde que dejé de ser lo que tu querías que fuera ha sido así, escúchame soy una Yato, vivo en el campo de batalla y muero en el campo de batalla, es así, si me quieres acéptame, y si no te aguantas.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar, pero has causado demasiado daño, no puedes hacer nada excepto entregarte a la autoridad y cumplir tu condena.-Dijo Mei y Beatorisu la miró seria.

-Si me entregara me matarían por todo lo que hice.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Tú misma te lo has buscado.-Dijo Mei.

-No sólo no me quieres, si no que me odias.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Oigan siento interrumpir pero, ¿dónde están Kagura y Okita?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Gintoki y abrió un armario y vió ha Kagura y Okita besándose y Kagura con los botones de su vestido desabrochados.

-E-estábamos…-Dijo Kagura sonrojándose.

-Ya sabemos lo que estábais haciendo.-Dijo Beatorisu.- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Espera, yo quiero quedarme.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Cómo quieras, yo me voy ha dar una vuelta.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras salía de la casa.

-Mamá, voy ha llamar a alguien que arregle el destrozo causado por Beatorisu.-Dijo Yuki.

-Sí, tienes razón, chicos, ¿os apetece ir al salón y tomar algo?-Pretguntó Mei y todos fueron al salón donde había té y deliciosos dulces en la mesa.

-¡Está delicioso!-Exclamó Shinpachi.

-Por favor comer todo lo que queráis.-Dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te haya ido tan bien hermana.-Dijo Gintoki mientras engullía la comida.

-Sí, pero fue horrible estar con ese monstruo.-Dijo Mei con tristeza.

-Bueno pero ahora ya ha pasado todo.-Dijo Yuki.

-¿Cómo es que Beatorisu está así?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-No lo sé, antes era encantadora.-Dijo Mei.

-No recuerdo eso.-Dijo dijo Kamui.

-Tú también lo eres, de hecho tengo un albúm de fotos de vosotros cuando érais pequeños que hicimos tu madre y yo.-Dijo Mei mientras sacaba un albúm de fotos con fotos de una niña de 1 año de piel pálida, mejillas sonrojadas, pelo castaño corto con flequillo con un lazo rosa, ojos marrones oscuros y un kimono rosa pálido y con flores margaritas en él y una gran sonrisa y un niño de 3 años la sujetaba, tenía el pelo rojo marbellón sujeto con una trenza y una antena arriba, unos ojos color azul zafiro, piel pálida, un kimono azul claro con peces azules oscuros y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó Okita.

-Son Beatorisu y Kamui.-Dijo Mei.

-Mirar, esta es mi foto favorita.-Dijo Yuki mientras pasaba las páginas y dejaba ver a Beatorisu y Kamui en el baño desnudos mientras Beatorisu le daba con una toalla en el culo ha Kamui y é estaba a cuatro patas y todos se sonrojaron al ver la foto.

-¿Creéis que Beatorisu me hará eso otra vez?-Preguntó Kamui pensativo.

-¡No lo creo!-Le gritaron todos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella estaba enamorada de ti Kamui.-Dijo Yuki.

-¿Qué dices? Es una completa estupidez.-Dijo Kamui.

-Tu madre y yo a veces hablábamos de comprometeros pero Housen dijo que no.-Dijo Mei.

-Menuda estupidez, los Ytos no pueden amar.-Dijo Kamui.

-Pero ella es medio humana.-Dijo Yuki.

-Sí, pero es completamente una Yato.-Dijo Kamui mientras engullía la comida.

-No lo creo, se ponía ropa provocativa por ti de pequeña y rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de ese príncipe por ti.-Dijo Yuki.

-Fue porque ella es una asesina y ya.-Dijo Kamui.

-No porque ella podía haber sido reina de la noche si se casa, pero dijo que no, así que creo que ella en verdad te quiere.-Dijo Yuki y en ese momento llegó Beatorisu.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Sí, vámonos.-Dijo Kagura y todos se fueron a casa pero Kamui no podía dormir, seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Yuki.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUE OPINÁIS DE BEATORISU Y CON QUIÉN HARÍA BUENA PAREJA Y TAMBIÉN QUE QUÉ QUERÉIS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

Kagura estaba nerviosa en el baño, mirándose al espejo peinándose a las 7:00 a.m cepillándose su cabello y mirando su único traje. De repente entró Beatorisu.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-Preguntó cansada.

-Bueno…esto…yo….-Intentó decir pero no le salían las palabras.

-¿Tienes una cita con Okita'-Le preguntó Beatorisu.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le preguntó.

-Tartamudeas y te comportas como una niña tonta mirándote al espejo, es más que evidente.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Bueno, de todas formas no sé si podré ir, estoy cansada de llevar siempre lo mismo y estoy cansada de llevar el mismo peinado.-Dijo Kagura triste.-No tengo dinero para comprar ropa nueva debido a que soy pobre.-Dijo Kagura mientras un aura aparecía a su alrededor.

-¿A qué hora habéis quedado?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-A las 12:00 a.m.-Respondió Kagura.

-Hay algunos centros comerciales que habren a esta hora y no habrá mucha gente, ven.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras le sujetaa la mano ha Kagura y la condcía hacia afuera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Kagura.

-A comprarte ropa nueva.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No tengo dinero.-Dijo Kagura mientras Beatorisu la conducía hasta la calle.

-Te lo pagaré yo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

En la calle había poca gente y no había muchos taxistas.

-¿Dónde habrá un taxi?-Preguntó Beatorisu y en ese momento vió un taxi que era conducido por Taizou.

-¡Ahí hay uno!-Dijo Kagura con alegría entonces Beatorisu hizo un salto mortal hasta detrás del taxi y lo sujetó con una mano, impidiendo que se mueva.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!-Gritó Taizou y vió ha Beatorisu y ha Kagura.

-Oye, madao.-Dijo Kagura.-¿Nos dejas subirnos?-Djo Kagura y taizou estaba completamente asustado.

-P-por supuesto encantadoras señoritas.-Dijo Taizou con miedo y Beatorisu dejó de sujetar al coche y se subió con Kagura.

-¡Al centro comercial!-Dijo Kagura entusiasmada.

-S-sí..-Dijo Taizou con temor.

El viaje fue con normalidad, y al llegar al centro comercial se bajaron del taxi.

-Nosotras no tendremos que pagar, ¿verdad?-Dijo Beatorisu con una navaja en el cuello de Taizou.

-C-claro que no, no pienso cobrar a unas señoritas tan encantadoras como ustedes.-Dijo Taizou con temor por su vida.

-Bien, Kagura vamos.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras bajaba acompañada de Kagura al centro comercial.

Ahí se encontraron con muchas prendas de ropa y no sabían cuál elegir.

-Odio las compras, hay tantas cosas.-Dijo Kagura.

-Ve al vestuario, yo escogeré lo que te pondrás.-Dijo Beatorisu y Kagura fue al vestuario y Beatorisu le trajo la ropa que tenía que ponerse.

Al salir, Kagura saló con un precioso vestido rosa claro, con un cinturón negro en la cintura, unas sandalias azul celeste, unos pendientes de mariposa y un precioso collar con un corazón de plata.

-Estás muy linda.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Gracias Beatorisu.-Dijo Kagura.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a pagar todo eso, no hace falta que te quites la ropa, vamos a ir a una peluquería.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Nunca he estado en una.-Dijo Kagura.

-Bueno, pues esta será tu primera vez.-Dijo Beatorisu y al pagar la ropa fueron a una peluquería.

-Hola, ¿qué estilo de corte quieren?-Les preguntó la peluquera.

-Es para ella, quiero que le ondulen el pelo, y después le hagan una coleta de lado y le corten el flequillo que le está empezando ha crecer y casi no ve.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Muy bien.-Dijo la peluquera y al cabo de una hora Kagura salió como le habían mandado.

-Estás muy linda Kagura.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-Gracias.-Dijo ella sonrojada.

-Casi se me olvida, ten.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras le daba un bolso de cruzar, pequeño, de color negro y con adornos de plata y oro.

-Gracias Beatorisu, hoy me lo he pasado muy bien, no hacía estas cosas desde que mi madre murió.-Dijo Kagura con tristeza.

-Oigan, podrían maquillarla, ponganle rimen y brillo de labios.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Sí.-Dijo la encargada y en un minuto Kagura ya estaba.

-Eres muy linda Kagura, yo hacía esto con mis amigas, nunca con mi madre.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.-Por cierto te he metido dinero en el bolso en una cartera morada sencilla y otras cosas necesarias.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Eres increíble, Betty-niisan.-Dijo Kagura y Beatorisu se sorprendió.

-Venga, vamonos a casa.-Dijo Beatorisu y al llegar a casa todos estaban ajetreados por su ausencia.

-¡¿Dónde estábais?! ¡Pensábamos que habias secuestrado ha Kagura-chan!-Gritó Shinpachi.

-Hemos estado de compras y mira en qué e trasformado a Kagura.-Dijo Beatorisu señalando a Kagura y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo guapa que estaba.

-¿Esa niña es Kagura?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-Sí, por cierto deberías empezar a comprarle ropa a la niña y de paso un móvil, a Kagura aquí tienes un móvil, llámame si algo malo sucede.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Sí, adiós llego tarde.-Dijo Kagura mientras se marchaba.

-Kagura es una chica encantadora.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Da miedo cuando eres amable con alguien.-Dijo Kamui.

-Ella es la única esperanza de los Yato, ella es la única capaz de controlar el monstruo que llevamos dentro.-dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Eres igual que ella, tú intentaste esconder tu sangre, pero no pudiste y ahora eres un monstruo, ella hace lo mismo pero pronto saldrá su monstruo, vosotras os avergonzáis de nuestra sangre, mientras que nosotros nos orgullecemos de ella.-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

0o0o0o0

Okita estaba esperando en la plaza con su uniforme del Shinsengumi.

-Siento llegar tarde.-Dijo una voz detrás de él y al ver que era Kagura se sorprendió de cómo iba vestida y de cómo estaba un poco maquillada y peinada.

-A veces parece…-Dijo Okita mientras se acercaba ha Kagura y le ponía a centímetros de su cara y Kagura se sonrojó.-que tú quieres provocarme.-Dijo Okita mientras la besaba apasionadamente y algunos los miraban sonrojados.

-Estúpido sádico.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa mientras ella lo agarraba de la camisaba y lo tiraba hacia ella, provocando que lo besara apasionadamente. Okita se sorprendió, pero poco después volvió a sonreír.

-Ven, vamos al cine.-Dijo Okita y fueron a un cine cercano donde vieron una película llamada amor a primera vista, que iba de una serie de personajes y sus dificultades.

-No me gusta el cine romántico.-Dijo Kagura aburrida de mirar la película.

-A las chicas les gusta este tipo de cosas.-Dijo Okita.

-A mí me gusta otro tipo de cosas.-Dijo Kagura mientras se ponía encima de Okita y empezaba a besarle apasionadamente. Okita ponía sus caderas más cerca de él para sentirla y ella las movía, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Dios mío, no eres nada romántica.sólo ha pasado una hra y ya estás así.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa.

-Cállate.-Dijo Kagura mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí.-Dijo Okita mientras se iban de allí e iban a un bosque.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Kagura.

-He preparado un picnic.-Dijo Okita mientras sacaba la comida.

El día pasó normal, se pasaron 8 horas discutiendo, riendo, peleando y hablando, eran cómo el vino y el aceite, polos completamente opuestos, pero los polos opuestos se atraen.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! ¡Tengo que irme a casa!-Gritó espantada Kagura mientras se disponía a correr pero entonces Okita la sujetó de la mano y y la puso sobre su hombro.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado China.-Dijo Okita.

-¡Suéltame maldito sádico!-Le gritó Kagura y en ese momento Okita le puso en el suelo y le cogió de las muñecas.

-¿Vas a dejarme después del calentón que tengo?-Dijo Okita desesperado.

-Bueno, le dejaré un mensaje a Beatorisu.-Dijo Kagura mientras escribía el mensaje y se lo enviaba a Beatorisu.

-Bueno, ahora puedes venir a mi casa y…-Dijo Okita mientras se acercaba a ella pero en ese momento un paraguas los separó.

-Andando Kagura-chan.-Dijo Kamui mientras la ponía en sus hombros con su típica sonrisa, Beatorisu miró ha Okita.

-Tranquilo, ayudaré ha Kagura a escapar para que pueda irse a tu casa en la noche, veo que te ha dejado un calentón impresionante.-Dijo Beatorisu señalando lo que estaba entre las piernas de Okita (XD).

-Gracias, mientras espero me masturbaré en mi casa.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa.

-No creo que te haga falta, las chicas tenemos más ganas de eso que los chicos, pero no lo decimos, Kagura tiene tantan o más ganas que tú, así que estate preparado.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras seguía a Kamui que ya estaba pelando con su hermana.

CONTINARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUÉ PREFERÍS.

ESTILO CAPERUCITA ROJA O ESTILO EL MAGO DE OZ PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CON NUESTRA QUERIDÍSIMA KAGURA DE PROTAGONISTA.

CHAO Y DECÍRMELO PLIS! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11

La encantadora Caperucita Roja Kagura paseaba hacia la casa de su abuelita cuando de repente vió un campo de flores.

-¡Qué flores tan bonitas! Le llevaré unas cuantas a mi abuelita.-Dijo Kagura y empezó a recoger flores.

-Oye niña.-Kagura se dio la vuelta y vió a Okita disfrazado de lobo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó Kagura.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Okita.

-A casa de mi abuelita que está enferma.-Dijo Kagura.

-Por ahí se va más rápido.-Dijo el lobo.

-¿En serio? ¡Valla gracias!-Dijo Kagura con una dulce sonrisa y en ese momento el lobo cogió el mentón de Kagura y le acercó a él.

-Ya me pagarás el favor.-Dijo Okita mientras iba por el camino contrario dejándo a una confundida y sonrojada Kagura.

Kagura fue por el camino que le dijo el lobo.

-Este camino está lleno de árboles.-Dijo Kagura.

-Disculpa…-Kagura se dio la vuelta y vió Gintoki y Shinpachi en mendigos.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!-Gritó Kagura mientras les daba un puñetazo y los mandaba ha chocar contra un árbol.

Después Kagura se disculpó y curó sus heridas.

-Casi nos matas.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Kagura.

-Bueno niña, ¿a dónde te dirges?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Voy ha casa de mi abuelita que está muy enferma.-Contestó Kagura.

-Te acompañaremos, estos caminos no son para que una niña pequeña pasee.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Gin-san.-Dijo Shinpachi con orgullo.

-Pero a cambio me tienes que dar una copa de ese vino.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¡Te querías aprovechar de la situación desde el principio!-Gritó Shinpachi.

Así Kagura, Gintoki y Shinpachi partieron hacia casa de la abuelita de Kagura.

De repente un coche patrulla casi los atropella.

-¡Vale ya! ¡Esto no se parece en nada al cuento de la caperucita roja!-Gritó Shinpachi.

De repente unos policías salieron y para sorpresa de ellos eran Beatorisu y Kamui vestidos de policias, Kamui con su típica sonrisa y Beatorisu seria.

-¡Desde cuándo aparecen policías en caperucita roja!-Gritó Shinpachi.

-Hola, ¿por casualidad no habéis visto a un peedóflo?-Preguntó Beatorisu seria.

-¡¿Te parece normal hacer esas preguntas tan a la ligera?!-Le gritó Shinpachi pero como de costumbre nadie le hizo caso.

-No, yo sólo me dirijo a casa de mi abuelita.-Dijo Kagura.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que seguir buscando al pedófilo Betty-san.-Dijo Kamui.

-No tan rápido, aquí hay una niña que corre peligro, si hay un pedófilo suelto creo que lo lógico es que la acompañemos a casa de su abuelita, ¿no?-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Dijo Kamui.

-Pero a cambio nos tendrás que dar una copa de vino.-Dijo Beatorisu a Kagura seria.

-¡¿Y vosotros os llamáis policías?!-Gritó Shinpachi.

Y así partieron el camino hacia casa de la abuelita de Kagura.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¿Y esta nota?-Preguntó Kagura mientras la leía en voz alta.-``Kagura, ya me siento mejor, y para celebrar mi recuperación me he ido de crucero, besos tu abuela.''

-Pero si tu abuela no esta, ¿qué hacen la luces de la casa encendidas?-Preguntó Gintoki y Kamui y Beatorisu sacaron sus arma y y entraron en la casa pero encontraron a Okita con sus orejas, cora y pantalones de lobo y sin camiseta echado en la cama.

-Hola Caperucita, verás después de comerme a tu abuelita, ahora tengo hambre de comerte a ti.-Dijo Okita con voz sexual pero sudó frío al ver la cara de psicópata de Kamui, el estado shock de Gintoki y Shinpachi, el sonrojo de Kagura y Beatorisu seria como siempre.

-Parece que hemos encontrado al pedófilo.-Dijo Kamui cogiéndo una metrolleta.

-Sí, está claro que es un lobo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Bueno, ¿qué le podríamos hacer? ¿Dispararle, ahogarle, apalearle, apuñalarlo?-Dijo Kamui con cara de sádico.

-Tengo una idea mejor.-Dijo Beatorisu.

Más tarde, Okita se encontraba atado de pies y manos en un árbol, en boxes marrones, con una venda en sus ojos, sin camisa, con sus orejas y cola de lobo, apaleado y arañado mientras en casa de la abuelita, los demás disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida que había traído Kagura.

-Este cuento no es para niños y no se parece en nada al cuento de caperucita roja, ¿dónde está el cazador?-Dijo Shinpachi arto de tantas tonterías y locuras.

0o0o0o0

Mientras tan un cazador estaba durmiendo en la sombra de un árbol y comiendo mayonesa, el cazador Hijikata.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?-Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras comía mayonesa.-Va da igual, no sería nada importante o fuera de lo normal.-Dijo Hijikata mientras comía mayonesa.

CONTINUARÁ…

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE VOY A EMPEZAR HA HACER ESTO MÁS A MENUDO.

COMENTAR Y DECIRME SI QUÉ TIPO DE CUENTOS, PELÍCULAS FAMOSAS QUERÉIS QUE HAGA Y QUÉ PERSONAJE QUERÉIS QUE SEAN LOS QUE LOS INTERPRETEN.

HASTA LUEGO Y GRACIAS GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

Todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas y Beatorisu y Kamui seguían despiertos.

-Parece has enfadado bastante con Okita.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No me gusta que mi hermana se comporte como una prostituta.-Dijo Kamui.

-No se comportaba como una prostituta, sólo se divertía.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esos dos?-Preguntó Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-Kagura, es la única esperanza del clan Yato.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No es eso, hay algo más, ¿qué es?-Preguntó Kamui.

-¿Vino?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Claro.-Dijo Kamui y Cuando Beatorisu le dio la copa de vino ha Kamui él le sujetó la muñeca fuertemente.

-¿Crees que voy a probar ese vino?-Preguntó Kamui.

-Te diste cuenta.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Ese vino es demasiado fuerte, eso es lo que hizo que me durmiera anoche, en verdad eres una gran bebedora.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Pues, tendré que hacer otra cosa.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se ponía encima de Kamui y le cogía con las manos y le acercaba a su cara.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?-Preguntó Kamui con su típica sonrisa y en ese momento Beatorisu se acercó ha Kamui a centímetros de su boca y ella le envió algo a su boca, como povos mágicos azules y eso hizo que Kamui se durmiera.

-Kagura, sal del armario, sé que lo has visto todo.-Dijo Beatorisu seriamente.

-¿Qué era eso?-Preguntó Kagura.

-Es una técnica que aprendí por ahí, si le beso podría haberlo matado, tambien puedo curar con esa técnica, de momento está durmiendo, te la enseñaré, me la enseñó una tribu de mujeres, se llama el beso de la muerte.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Sería genial que me la enseñaras.-Dijo Kagura con la ropa de la otra vez.

-Te la enseñaré, ahora date prisa, que tengo la impresión que Okita está demasiado cachondo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Gracias Betty-niisa.-Dijo Kagura.

-Una cosa Kagu-chan.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Kagura.

-Te daré un consejo que puede satisfacer bastante ha Okita.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

0o0o0o0

Okita estaba tirado en la cama cuando oyó un ruido y se quitó la venda de sus ojos y miró a su alrededor y vió que no había nadie.

-Sólo es mi imaginación.-Dijo Okita mientras se volvía a poner la venda y volvía a dormir, pero entonces sintió que alguien le ponía las manos contra los barrotes de la cama y sujetaba las manos con unas esposas y algien se sentaba encima de él, en ese momento sonrió pícaramente, aunque no podía ver a la persona podía reconocer su olor.

-Eres muy traviesa China.-Dijo Kamui y entoces Kagura le apartó la venda de los ojos y le arrancó la camisa para después empezar a lamerle su cuello y cu pecho, cogió un bote de nata y lo echó por los abdominales y lo empezó a lamer, mientras Okita se mordía el labio inferior de satisfacción.

-Ahora, seré yo la que mande.-Le susurró Kagura al oído y le quitó los pantalones, vió que estaba empinado, ella se quitó el vestido y quedó en ropa interior, empezó a chupársela a Okita y este gemía de placer mientras se movía por el placer causado.

-De verdad China, no pareces tú, tienes que hacer esto más a menudo.-Dijo Okita mientras miraba las marcas de los chupetones de Kagura.-Por cierto me voy a corre.-Dijo Okita mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de semen y Kagura se lo tragó todo.

-Muy bien sádico, ahora vamos a ello, pero con condón.-Dijo Kagura mientras se quitaba la ropa interior y se ponía encima de Okita e introducía su miembro en ella. Gemían de placer, ella calgaba en él como un caballito y cogió la cabeza de Okita y la hundió en sus pechos mientras hacía embestidas, ella gemía de placer por cómo lamía sus pechones y sus pequeños pechos, tuvieron varios orgasmos múltiples, y no corrían peligro porque llevaban protección, así que Okita se corrió. Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax se separaron.

-Bueno sádico, ahora me voy.-Dijo Kagura mientras se vestía.

-Adiós China.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo de que Kagura se fuera Okita se puso a pensar.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?-Se dijo a sí mismo.

0o0o0o0

Cuando Kagura llegó sólo seguía despierta Beatorisu que la esperaba y Kamui seguía durmiendo.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Tu consejo ha funcionado a la perfección Betty-niisan-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Es mucho mejor estar encime, ¿verdad? A los chicos les encanta que sea ella quien domine.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Eres la mejor Betty-niisan.-Dijo Kagura mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno, ahora a la cama. Mañana te enseñaré el beso de la muerte-Dijo Beatorisu seria mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Kagura se metió en el armario y dejó a Beatorisu sólo con Kamui dormido.

-En verdad esos dos e parecen a nosotros Kamui.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras contemplaba el rostro de Kamui dormido.

-Eres tan adorable, pareces un niño pequeño, pareces tan inocente.-Dijo Beatorisu serria mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kamui.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUÉ PELÍCULA, CUENTO O SERIE QUERÉIS QUE HAGA EN MI FIC COMO UN CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL Y QUÉ PERSONAJES TENDRÍAN QUE INTERPRETARLOS SI ES QUE QUERÉIS QUE HAGA ESE FIC.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13

El Shinsengumi entrenaba tranquilamente, pero de repente Hijikata se dio cuenta de que faltaba Okita.

-¡Oigan! ¿Habéis visto ha Sougo?-Preguntó Hijikata a unos oficiales.

-No, no lo hemos visto esta mañana.-Dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Seguro que se ha dormido.-Dijo Hijikata mientras salía hacia la casa de Okita.

Al llegar a la casa de Okita, abrió la puerta y se dirijió a la habitación de Okita.

-¡Despierta de una vez!-Le gritó Hijikata mientras entraba en la habitación de Okita, pero se quedó en shock al ver ha Okita desnudo, con marcas de chupetones, restros de nata, marcas de dientes, esposado en los barrotes de la cama y semen por las sábanas de la cama.

-Hola Hijikata, ¿me podrías desposar?-Le preguntó Okita.

-Okita, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?-Le dijo Hijikata tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Okita y de repente Hijikata le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿¡Se puede saber con quién has estado!?-Le preguntó Hijikata furioso.

-Si te lo diría armarías un escándalo.-Dijo Okita.

-No lo armaré, eres mayorcito y no soy tu padre.-Dijo Hijikata seriamente.

-Ha sido la China.-Dijo Okita y recibió otro puñetazo de parte de Hijikata.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Darías muy mala reputación al Shinsengumi!-Le gritó Hijikata.

-Te dije que armarías un escándalo.-Dijo Okita.

-Bueno, yo ya no me meto, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero te advierto que si te pasa algo no te ayudaré.-Dijo Hijikata mientras lo desposaba.

-No necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo Okita.

0o0o0o0

Gintoki y los demás estaban vagueando como siempre.

-Estos días hay mucho alboroto por lo de San Valentín.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Es mañana, ¿no?-Preguntó Kamui.

-Sí, es mañana, aún recuerdo los escándalos porque todas las niñas aspirantes a putas querían darte sus chocolates.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Tu nunca dabas a nadie.-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa.-Ahora que lo pienso, siempre recibía un chocolate escondido en el futón de mi cama, eran muy buenos chocolates, intenté adivinar de quién eran esos chocolates, pero nunca lo supe.-Dijo Kamui pensativo.

-Kagu-chan, ¿a quién le vas el chocolate?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Bueno, es que yo no sé cocinar, ¿me enseñarías Beatorisu?-Preguntó Kagura.

-Yo encindearía la cocina, aunque creo que Gintoki es un buen chef…-Dijo Beatorisu y ambas miraron ha Gintoki y él las miró.

-Ah no, de ninguna manera.-Dijo Gintoki, pero en ese momento sin verse Beatorisu esba detrás de él con dos espadas cruzadas alrededor de su cuello y Kagura, dio un salto mortal y rápidamente acercó la espada a sus partes.

-¿Decías algo?-Preguntaron ambas con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Q-que estaré encantada de enseñárles.-Dijo Gintoki sudando y ambas retiraron las espadas.

-Muy bien, enséñanos ahora.-Dijo Kagura.

-Sí.-Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa falsa y con miedo en sus ojos.

-Muy bien, creo que nos empezamos ha entender tío.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Vosotras soy un gran peligro para el universo juntas.-Dijo Shinpachi.

Los tres fueron a la cocina a cocinar poniéndose un delantal.

-Cocinar chocolates es sencillo, pero no me acuerdo muy bien, así que utilizaremos una receta que tengo aquí, es chcolate con leche normal y corriente así que no creo que sea muy difícil.-Dijo Giroki.

-Por mi está bien.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¡Por mi también!-Dijo Kagura entusiasmada.

-Muy bien, pues comencemos, en primer lugar, Kagura corta el chocolate.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¡Sí!-Dijo Kagura y colocó el chocolate en una mesa y al darle un rápido golpe se rompió la mesa.

-Prueba otra vez, sin cargarte nada.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Esta vez lánzalo en el aire y córtale dándole gopes.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¡Buena idea Betty-niisan!-Dijo Kagura y lanzó el chocolate por los aires saltó con él y le dio golpes rápidos con las manos.

-¡Ya está!-Gritó Kagura mientras con un bol cogía el chocolate partido.

-Muy bien, ahora Beatorisu, bate el chocolate.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Vale.-Dijo Beatorisu y cogió dos boles y puso el chocolate en él mientras eque a una gran velocidad sobre humana agiaba el chocolate.

-Listo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¿No sabéis hacer nada normal?-Preguntó Gintoki impresionado por cómo lo hacían esas dos.

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Kagura.

-Ahora hay que partir un hueco.-Dijo Gintoki y al acerlo Kagura el huevo se partió nada más darle con él. Luego lo volvió a intentar partiendo el huevo sin golpearlo y funcionó.

-Ahora se le añade leche.-Dijo Gintoki y Kagura le echó la leche.

-Ahora sólo hay que mezclarlo.-Dijo Gintoki y Beatorisu lo batió tanto, y tan rápido que la mayoría del chocolate estaba por toda la cocina.

-Bueno, ahora se ponen en estos moldes.-Dijo Gintoki y ellas pusieron los chocolates en los moldes con formal de corazón y le añadieron una avellana a cada uno.

-Se hornea durante unas dos horas.-Dijo Gintoki y ambas lo ornearon y esperaron dos horas hasta que por fin terminaron de hornearse y los pusieron en una caja roja con forma de corazón.

-Bueno, ahora nos vamos Gin-san.-Dijeron Kagura y Beatorisu a la vez mientras salían por la ventana de la cocina corriendo.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Recoger este desastre que habéis causado!-Gritó Gintoki desde la ventana desde la ventana, pero ya se habían ido.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y LUNA500, HE ESCOGIDO PETER PAN, PERO NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS QUÉ PERSONAJES DEL FIC QUIERES QUE INTERPRETEN A LOS PERSONAJES DEL CUENTO POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14

Todas las chicas de Edo estaban emocionadas por el día de San Valentín, había un montón de parejas abrazadas y mucha gente demostrándose su amor. Gintoki y Shinpachi y Kamui había ido a Yozurawa estaban haciendo un encargo dejándo ha Kagura y Beatorisu solas

-Bueno, el día de San Valentín llegó.-Dijo Kagura con una camisa blanca de manga corta y una falda de volantes negra corta y unas botas negras.

-Te queda bien la ropa.-Dijo Beatorius seria.

-Estoy muy nerviosa.-Dijo Kagura Sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, déjame colocarte el peinado.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras colocaba su flequillo de lado, y una coleta sujeta con una pinza con una flos de cerezo.

-Beatorisu.-La llamó Kagura.

-¿Dime?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-Preguntó Kagura y Beatorisu abrió un poco los ojos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No hacía falta ser tan borde.-Dijo Kagura enfadada.

-Lo siento Kagura, pero es así mejor.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Está bien.-Dijo Kagura.

-¿Dónde vas a ir con Okita?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-No lo sé, me dijo que sería una sorpresa y que nos encontraríamos en su casa a las 8:00 p.m.-Dijo Kagura.

-Bueno, pues faltan 15 minutos, así que date prisa, yo entretendé ha Kamui.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Kagura.

-Acaba de volver borracho de estar con alunas prostitutas, no será muy difícil retenerlo aquí en casa.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos.-Dijo Kagura seria cogiéndole de las manos a Beatorisu.

-Date prisa que vas a llegar tarde.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡No voy a llegar a tiempo!-Gritó Kagura mientras hechaba a correr.

Al poco tiempo llegó Kamui borracho y con marcas de pintalabios confirmándose lo que dijo Beatorisu.

-¡Hola a todos!-Gritó Kamui entrando en casa completamente borracho y sonrojado.

-No hagas tanto ruido, sino se van a quejar los vecinos.-Dijo Beatorisu seria mientras leía un libro.

-¡Betty-chan! ¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Kamui mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por el hombre, pero ella ni lo miraba y seguía completamente seria.

-Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para prestarte atención.-Dijo Beatorisu seriamente mientras leía.

-Eres tan seria y fría, a veces das miedo.-Dijo Kamui poniendo cara de chibi.

-Lo soy porque soy una Yato, me despierto en camas de completos desconocidos sin saber ni siquiera su nombre, no siento amor al hacerlo, sólo placer.-Dijo Beatorisu seria mientras cerraba el libro.

-Eres tan hermosa.-Dijo Kamui mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella, Beatorisu abrió los ojos de sorpresa y cuando estaban a punto de besarse ella utilizó la técnica del beso de la muerte y lo dejó cao en la cama.

-Lo siento, pero por tu culpa he tenido que hacer mucho sacrificio para olvidarme de ti, me hiciste sufrir, pero ahora yo he conocido nuevos sabores, y no quiero que ningún tío le haga lo mismo ha Kagura que me hiciste a mí, por eso apoyaré su relación y procuraré que sigan juntos y que no le haga ningún daño.-Dijo Beatorisu seria mientras miraba a Kamui.

0o0o0o0

Okita estaba en la casa con un elegante traje negro mientras esperaba a Kagura con un cuenco lleno de fresas y con otro lleno de nata.

-Espero que le gusten las fresas.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa mientras miraba la mesa con orgullo. De repente llamaron a la puerta Okita antes de abrir se miró en el espejo para mirarse y al ver que estaba bien abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una cansada Kagura, que tenía varios botones de su camisa desabrochados y con el sudor en sus pecho, unas mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultas, eso hizo sonreír a Okita pícaramente.

-Siento legar tarde.-Dijo Kagura.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, por favor pasa.-Dijo Okita caballerosamente.-Ten, una rosa.-Dijo Okita entregándole una rosa y Kagura se sonrojó.

-Gracias, ¡Ah! Ten te he traído chocolates.-Dijo Kagura mientras le daba una caja ny Kamui al abrirla vió unos chocolates con chocolate con eche bastante bien hecho para haberlos hecho Kagura.

-¿Quién los hizo?-Preguntó Okita sorprendido.

-Yo con la ayuda de Gin-san y Betty-niisan.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Ya me parecía que pudieras hacer esos bombones sin ayuda China.-Dijo Okita.

-Pues perdóname sádico.-Dijo Kagura enfadada.

-Te pones tal hrmosa cuando estás enfadada.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y Kagura sonrió también.

-Ven quiero comer tus chocolates ahora, de esta forma.-Dijo Okita mientras cogía un chocolate y lo sujetaba con los dientes y Kagura mordía la mitad del bombón y terminaban en un apasionado beso y así con todos los bombones hasta que los acabaron y Okita la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan las fresas con nata?-Preguntó Okita sexualmente.

-Me encantan las fresas con nata.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Pues he preparado algunas.-Dijo Okita y comieron las fresas con nata y las comieron igual que con los bombones hasta que ya no aguantaron más y Kagura le arrancó la camisa ha Okita y con la nata la esparció por su cuerpo y empezaba a lamerla por su bien formado cuerpo, Okita le quitó la camisa y el sujetador ha Kagura y puso la nata por sus pechos, más grandes porque estaba creciendo y los lamía gustosamente, Kaguragemía con una sonrisa.

-Te odio tanto sádico.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Yo también China.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa.-Okita dejó completamente desnuda ha Kagura y le empezó a chupárselo, Kagura gemía cada vez más fuerte sin poder evitarlo y ha Okita le encantaba, más tarde, era el turno de Kagura para chupársela y le quitó los pantalones y los boxes y le empezó a chupar su miembro, Okita gemía cada vez más alto y se corrió, Kagura se lo tragó completamente todo.

-Me encanta tu leche.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa pícara.

-China, me pido arriba.-Dijo Okita mientras se ponían un condón.

-Yo quería arriba.-Protestó Kagura.

-La otra vez te tocó arriba, ahora me toca a mí.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa de sádico, Okita se puso arriba y las envestidas eran mucho más fuertes y salvajes de lo normal, ha Kagura le volvía loca y ha Okita también.

Una vez los dos llegarona la clímax se echaron cansados.

-No ha estado mal, China.-Dijo Okita.

-Tú tampoco, sádico.-Dijo Kagura mientras se vestía.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó Okita con cara de chibi.

-Sí, a no ser que quieras que mi hermano te mate.-Dijo Kagura.

-Mejor vete, no quiero morir, adiós China.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa.

-Adiós sádico.-Dijo Kagura mientras le besaba apasionadamente y se iba a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DARME IDEAS Y ESPECIALES QUE PUEDA HACER Y QUIÉNES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MI FIC QUE HAN SALIDO HASTA AHORA TIENEN QUE INTERPRETAR.

ADIÓS GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15

Todo estaba normal en la casa de los Yorozuya estaba tranquila hasta que de repente se dieron cuentaa de algo.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde está Beatorisu y Gintoki?-Preguntó Kagura y entonces Beaorisu entró, con olor ha alcohol, un vestido muy corto negro, despeinada y con zapatillas.

-Parece que has estado con alguien más.-Dijo Kamui divertido mientras se ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza debido a la resaca de ayer.

-Cállate.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se echaba en las piernas de Kamui y se ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza debido a su resaca.

De repente entró Gintoki con resaca.

-¿Por qué hoy todos están borrachos?-Preguntó Sinpachi.

-Chicos…-Dijo Beatorisu mientras empezaba a vomitar en un jarrón.

-Oh, mierda…-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa y empezó a vonitar en una papelera.

-Creo que…-Dijo Gintoki mientras vomitaba por la ventana.

-¡Gin-san, eso no se puede hacer!-Gritó Shinpachi, pero Kagura no prestaba atención, estaba pensativa mirando por la ventana, como si los gritos de la gente por los vomitos de Gintoki no importaran, ella seguía mirando por la ventana tranquila hasta que de repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, eran los coches del Shinsengumi, y en ellos estaba su amado Okita, ella se puso muy contenta, se asomó un poco más por la ventana para verlo bien, ahí estaba el gran príncipe de los sádicos, el gran idiota, su rival y su novio, mirando con su cara de siempre cómo Gintoki vomitaba sin parar por la ventana.

-¿Por qué siempre nos toca este barrio?-Preguntó Hijikta con fastidio mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Quién sabe, pero parece que ha esos dos no les molesta.-Dijo Kondo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Okita que miraba a Kagura y a Kagura que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble, ¿esos dos no se odian?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-No, son solo polos opuestos y los polos opuestos se atraen, es el amor joven.-Dijo Kondo con una sonrisa.

De repente unas chicas fueron hacia Okita.

-He oído maravillas de usted Okita Sougo.-Dijo una de esas chicas.

-Es usted muy fuerte y atractivo.-Dijo otra de esas chicas.

-Es usted genial.-Dijo otra, Kagura lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y una lágrima pasó por su mejilla, después se fue corriendo al armario y ahí empezó a llorar, Beatorisu miraba con seriedad y al poner su oreja en le armario oyó lloros, ella fue a la ventana y tan seria como siempre miró cómo un montón de chicas estaban alrededor de Okita.

-¡Oye estúpido sádico y niñatas estúpidas!-Gritó Beatorisu y Okita se dio cuenta de que no estaba Kagura y se repitió mentalmente que era un gran idiota, las chicas y Okita miraron hacia arriba y entonces Beatorisu vomitó encima de ellos, las chicas y Okita gritaron de espanto, Beatorisu había vomitado una cantidad increíble.

Beatorisu volvió hacia adentro y abrió el armario de Kagura, estaba llorando abrazada a su almohada.

-Kagu-chan…-Dijo Beatorisu seria y de repente Kagura la miró con sus ojos zafiro llorosos y fue a brazarla y lloró en su hombro.

-Beatorisu…me encuentro tan mal…-Dijo Kagura mientras lloraba.

-No te preocupes Kagura…todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda.

Kamui miraba la escena serio, extrañamente, entonces miró en uno de sus bolsillos y encontró los chocolates que recibía cada año de la misma chica misteriosa, sonrió y los empezó a comer, aunque después los vomitó debido a la resaca.

El resto del día pasó normal, Kagura estaba demasiado triste y apenas comía, algo muy extraño en ella y en cualquier Yato.

-Kagura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Shinpachi preocupado mientras todos cenaban pero ella no había ni tocado su plato.

-Sí, lo estoy, voy a sacar la basura.-Dijo Kagura mientras llevaba la bolsa de la basura afuera, miró la luna, era luna llena, era muy hermosa y entonces se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué…esto me pasa a mí'-Se preguntó Kagura mientras lloraba desconsoladamente entonces vió que alguien estaba delante de ella, levantó la vista y vió ha Okita.

-¿Cómo estas China?-Preguntó con su típica sonrisa, pero Kagura no respondió.-Vamos, respóndeme.-Dijo Okita mientras la cogía del brazo pero entonces Kagura le dio una vofeta que cayó al suelo mal herido.

-¡¿Quieres saber cómo estoy?! ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy?! ¡Has estado ligando con otras chicas!-Gritó Kagura furiosa.

-¡Ellas empezaron! ¡El Shinsengumi es muy popular entre las mujeres! ¡¿Qué querías que hubiera hecho?!-Gritó Okita mientras se levantado.

-¡Qué tienes novia por ejemplo!-Gritó Kagura furiosa.

-¡No puedo, una de las razones por las que el Shinsengumi es popular es porque son solteros guapos y fuertes! ¡No tenemos relaciones serias!-Gritó Okita.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo he sido una de las tantas chicas con las que has salido y que te importa más ese estúpido trabajo que yo?-Preguntó Kagura triste y llorando.

-No…tú eres diferente.-Dijo OKita con tristeza.

-Ya me lo hasd dejado muy claro Okita, me lo has dejado muy claro.-Dijo Kagura mientras volvía hacia su casa llorando y Okita la miraba mientras lloraba, de repente dio una patada al cubo de la basura y lloró, había perdido ha otra persona tan importante como su hermana para él, lo había perdido todo esta vez a causa de su estupidez, no hacía nada bien, no podía perder otra vez a alguien que formaba parte de su corazón…no…que era su corazón, tenía que recuperarla como sea.

0o0o0o0o

Beatorisu lo había observado todo desde la ventana y miraba seriamente con sus ojos sin vida.

-No deberías haberte acercado a mi hermana, recuerda cuál es nuestro objetivo.-Dijo Kamui mientras miraba por la ventan la luna llena.

-Yo soy mucho más fuerte que esos tres juntos, podríamos haberlos matado directamente en vez de hacer todo esto.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Sí, pero tu hubieras acabado con todo el mundo si pierdes el control, además, sabes que mientras vivas como una ciudadana normal te dejarán de buscar y podrás vivir como una chica normal, como siempre quisiste.-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-Sí, la verdad es que me estaba cansando de que me intentaran matar en vano y al final ellos acabaran muertos, y además, he descubierto cómo viven los humanos que es lo que quería, si los hubiera matado directamente me estarían buscando y habría destruido toda Edo, es mucho más tranquilo engañarlos, ganarte su confianza llevarlos hacia los que los quieren matar y no hacer absolutamente nada, sólo mentir.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-A mí me gustaría haber visto como les hubieras matado, pero al parecer un montón de gente tiene ganas de matarlos con sus propias manos y llevarlos sanos y salvos para que después ellos puedan morir en sus manos.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa siniestra.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME UÉ QUERÉIS QUE SUCEDA EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 16

Yorozuya estaba esperando el desayunoo que Gitoki preparaba.

-¡Date prisa Gin-san1-Gritó Shinpachi.

-Vale, vale, ya está todo listo.-Dijo Gintoki mientras servía los platos.

-¡Bueno provecho!-Dijeron todos a la vez y pero nada más que Kagura, Gintoki y Shinpachi probaran la comida quedaron inconscientes.

-No me dijiste que ya llegó el somnífero.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-No lo creí necesario.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Bueno, creo que irá siendo hora de llevarlos.-Dijo Kamui mientras se levantaba de la silla.

0o0o0o0

El Shinsengumi estaba tranquilo, hasta que un oficial llegó corriendo a la sala donde se encontraban Kondo, Hijikata y Okita.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-¡Vice capitán, los de Yorozuya, han desaparecido!-Gritó el oficial y Okita se conmocionó.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Se sabe dónde están?!-Preguntó Hijikata furioso.

-No se sabe vice capitán.-Dijo el oficial, Okita pueso las manos en su bolsillo y vió un plano con un círculo rojo y vió que esa zona estaba en un centro de juego y lujuria, donde nunca había sol, Yoshirawa. Guardó el plano de inmediato, sabía que esa era la zona donde se encontraba lo yorozuya, pero no se lo dijo al Shinsengumi, esta vez iría sólo.

0o0o0o0

Gintoki se despertaba poco a poco, estaba muy oscuro y pudo ver que estaba atado, se encontraba muy débil, veía que estaba encerrado en una celda sucia y oscura, no podía moverse así que no hizo movimiento alguno, veía que había algunos guardias que rodeaban la celda y uno abrió la puerta.

-Nos han mandado matarlo.-Dijo uno.

-Pues hallá vamos.-Dijo uno con una sonrisa Gintoki sonreía.

-Con que este es mi fin…me hubiera gustado…poder ver…la cara de las personas…que quiero proteger…me huer gustado…darle las gracias ha Shinpachi y kagura…por todo lo que significan para mí.-Pensó Gintoki mientras la espada espaba a punto de darle, pero en ese momento no llegó a darle, miró arriba y vió que Okita había derrotado a todos los guardias.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Okita mientras lo desataba.

-Sí, ahora hay que ir ha por Shinpachi y Kagura.-Dijo Gintoki y ambos fueron por los pasillos oscuros en busca de esos dos, vieron que unos guardias se llevaban a Shinpachi, derrotaron a los guardias y desataron a Shinpachi.

-¿Estás bien Shinpachi?-Le preguntó Gintoki.

-Sí.-Contestó él.

-Muy bien, vamos a buscara a Kagura.-Dijo Gintoki.

-No.-Dijo Okita.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Me he comportado como un idiota con ella, he sido un estúpido, esto es algo entre ella y yo, quiero demostrarle que la amo.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, hazlo, nosotros buscaremos la salida.-Dijo Gintoki y se fue junto con Shinpachi ha buscar la salida.

Okita corrió por todos los lados y vió por fin la celda de Kagura y vió que los guardias la iban a matar, inmediatamente derrotó a los guardias y fue hacia Kagura

-Kagura…-Dijo Okita mientras la miraba, no estaba atada como los demás, parecía que acababa de pelear.

-Pensé que les dije a los guardias que cuando la derrotara la mataran.-Okita se dio la vuelta y vió a Kamui.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-Le gritó Okita preparándose para la batalla.

-Todo fue parte de nuestro plan.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-Le gritó Okita.

-De que Beatorisu y yo os hemos engañado, nos pagaban un montón por traerlos sanos y salvos, así que Beatorisu participó a cambio de que pudiera combatir de verdad conmigo y que si Kagura no me defendía podía matarme de verdad. La pelea de Beatorisu y yo fue verdad, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo pero sabía que Kagura me iba a salvar, os hemos engañado.-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está…Beatorisu?-Preguntó Kagura en el suelo mal herida.

-Ella ya se ha ido de la Tierra.-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-En verdad, sois seres despreciables, os dimos un hogar y os ayudamos, ¿y así es cómo nos lo agradecéis?-Dijo Okita mientras corría hacia él con su espada, preparada para partirle en dos a toda velocidad, pero entonces Kamui cogió la espada con dos dedos y le dio tal patada que le hizo subir hasta el techo mal herido.

-No puedes competir con un Yato.-Dijo Kmaui mientras observaba cómo caía en suelo mal herido sin poder moverse.

-Sinceramente, eres bueno luchando, es una lástima que ya no vivas para contarle.-Dijo Okita mientras se preparaba para atravesarlo con el paraguas pero un paraguas se lo impidió y para su sorpresa era Beatorisu.

-Como le toques, te mataré sin piedad.-Dijo Beatorisu seria como siempre.

-Valla, pero si eres tú, creí que te ibas de la Tierra.-Dijo Kamui mientras se apartaba lejos de Beatorisu. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos sin vida.

-He cambiado de planes.-Dijo Beatorisu seria

-No lo entiendo, ya has recibido tu dinero, ¿acaso te importa esos dos?-Preguntó Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-Pues sí, me importan.-Dijo Beatorisu y Kamui sonrió más ampliamente y Kagura y Okita se sorprendieron.

-Increíble, nunca pensé que tuvieras corazón.-Dijo Kamui sonriendo.

-Kagura, es la que más me importa, ella me ha enseñado que no todos los Yatos tienen el mismo destino, ella es más fuerte y ha conseguido lo que yo siempre he querido, poder ser feliz.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Betty-neesan…-Dijo Kagura mientras miraba la miraba.

-Kagura, gracias por hacerme sentir esa sensación de felicidad, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria y entonces Kmaui fue hacia ella para darle un puñetazo, pero ella lo bloqueó con una mano y después ella le dio tal patrada que atravesó todas las paredes del edificio y salió afuera del edificio que chocó con un edificio que se derrumbó. Las prostitutas y los clientes estaban asustados y corrían por su vida, Abuto y más Yatos miraban impresionados, Tsukuyo y sus guardianas miraban la escena impresionados.

Kamui seguía con su típica sonrisa, medio muerto en los escombros del edificio Beatorisu se acercó a él de un salto y lo miró con sus ojos sin vida.

-Vas a matarme, ¿cierto?-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa mientras Beatorisu se acercaba a él.-Por mucho que hubieras luchado en el pasado para mantener enjaulado a ese monstruo no pudiste mantenerlo, y ahora eres la asesina más despiadada y fuerte que existe de la historia, mi hermana no lo podrá controlar por mucho tiempo, es igual que tú, es el destino de los Yato el que estas viendo Beatorisu, así que acaba con tu tarea.-Dijo Kamui mientras sonreía y Beatorisu se apresuró a toda velocidad para clavarle su paraguas rojo color sagre en su cabeza, pero ese paraguas nunca llegó si no que se detuvo en el último momento.

-No puedo matarte.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¿Cuánto te han pagado por mi para que me traigas vivo?-Preguntó Kamui con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Si no te puedo matar, es porque mi corazón no ha cambiado, no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí, no he vuelto ha sonreír, he matado a miles de personas y soy la más temida y la más fuerte que existe por ti. Me hiciste cambiar sólo tú. No fue mi sangre Yato, no fue mi padre ni mi madre y hermanos, fuiste tú. Tú hiciste que cambiara por completo sólo con unas palabras, sólo has sido tú, mi mayor debilidad no es la sangre, ni el placer por asesinar eres tú, tú eres a la persona que más odio en este mundo y a la que más deseo asesinar, te quiero asesinar por ser mi debilidad, pero la razón es porque...-Dijo Beatorisu seria pero de repente levantó la cabeza y todos se sorprendieron incluido Kamui que dejó de sonreír, para ver una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en los labios de Beatorisu y sus ojos no estaban muertos, sino que estaban llenos de brillo y felicidad.-Te amo.-Dijo Beatorisu sonriendo mientras se ponía encima de Kmaui y le besaba dulcemente con lágrimas en los ojos, él se quedó sin palabras pero ella seguía sonriendo.

-No puede ser cierto…-Dijo Kamui sorprendido.

-¿De quién crees que son los bombones de todos los años por San Valentín?-Preguntó Beatorisu aún con brillo en los ojos y con su típica sonrisa, pero volvió a su aspecto serio y a sus ojos sin vida para dirigirse hacia Gintoki.

-¿Te parece bien que me lleve ha Kagura?-Le preguntó Beatorisu.

-Hazlo, estará mejor contigo.-Dijo Gintoki. Beatorisu fue hacia donde estaba Kagura.

-Kagura, ¿quieres venirte conmigo y que te entrene?-Le preguntó Beatorisu seria.

-Lo que dijiste…¿era verdad? ¿Del hombre del que hablabas era mi hermano…?-Preguntó Kagura aún mal herida.

-Sí…-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Iré…contigo…Betty-neesan.-Dijo Kagura, Beatorisu la cojió en brazos, Okita miraba la escena triste.

-Sádico…-Le llamó Kagura.-Cuando vuelva…quiero que tú también te hagas más fuerte…para que cuándo vuelva…tengamos un combate…-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré China, tú tampoco llegues más débil de lo que eres.-Dijo Okita mientras lloraba.

-Estúpido sádico…-Dijo Kagura y Beatorisu se llevó a Kagura para entrenarla y enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIMR CÓMO TENDRÍAN QUE IR VESTIDO DENTRO DE 4 AÑOS LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES DE MI FIC:

-KAGURA

-OKITA

-BEATORISU

-KAMUI

-SEITA

-SHINPACHI

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 17

En Edo era una tarde tranquila y dos personas con capas negras paseaban por la ciudad.

-Edo no ha cambiado desde que vinimos aquí por última vez que vinimos.-Dijo una voz femenina de la gente de capas.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Respondió una voz femenina de las personas de capa.

-¿Cómo estarán los chicos?-Preguntó una de las mujeres de capa.

-Ellos estarán bien.-Respondió la otra mujer de la capa.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Dijo la mujer de la capa.

De repente hubo una explosión cerca de donde estaban ellas, las personas de la ciudad corrían asustadas, pero ellas se mantenían en su sitio.

-Parece que está por ahí, deberíamos ir a por él.-Dijo una de las mujeres de la capa.

-Sí.-Dijo la otra y la otra mujer de la capa le cogió de la mano y desaparecieron.

0o0o0o0

El Shinsengumi estaba ahí intentando capturar a una extraña criatura que estaba en el edificio de una de las empresas más importantes de Edo, era una criatura morada, pegajosa y que ocupaba todo el edificio, no se sabía que era, pero el Shinsengumi no podía con él.

-Esto es imposible.-Dijo Hijikata.

-No creo que sea imposible.-Hijikata se dio la vuelta y vió ha Okita, con el uniforme del Shinsengumi, el pelo largo sujeto con una coleta y tan alto como Hijikata.

-Lo hemos intentado todo, pero al parecer nada funciona.-Dijo un oficial.

-Dejarnos a nosotras.-Todo el Shinsengumi se dio la vuelta y vió a dos mujeres cubiertas por una capa.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-Llámalo.-Mandó una de las mujeres y la otra silbó son dos dedos y apareció un perro gigante blanca, ambas se montaron en él para después dirigirse hacia el edificio. El perro fue hacia el edificio y subió las paredes del edificio esquivando los ataques que ese monstruo le lanzaba.

-Vamos allá, hazlo como te he enseñado.-Dijo una de ellas.

-Sí, sensei.-Dijo la otra y ambas saltaro del perro y cogieron sus paraguas rojos y atacaron al monstruo por todas partes de cuerpo que las personas que lo miraban no las veían sólo veían dos paraguas rojos moviéndose a toda velocidad, cortando al monstruo, la gente estaba impresionada y en cuestión de minutos sólo quedaron los restos del monstruo y el edifio estaba intacto.

-Será mejor que recojáis sus restos.-Dijo una de las mujeres de la capa, la otra estaba en cansada en el suelo respirando, debido a su cansancio.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-¿No nos recuerdas?-Dijo la otra levántándose y ambas se quitaron la capa dejándo ver a una chica de 18 años, piel blanca, de pelo naranja largo hasta la cintura y dos pequeños moños arriba como dos medias colas, ojos zafiro llenos de vida, un microshort de mezclilla, camisa blanca de tirantes, botas negras de tacón hasta la rodilla y chaqueta de cuero y unos pechos de copa D. Una chica de 20 años, pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura suelto, ojos marrones oscuros sin vida, flequillo hacia un lado, piel blanca, unos pechos de copa H, una camisa tipo kimono negra de tirantes con escote, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras de tacón.

-¿Kagura, Beatorisu…?-Dijo Hijikata sorprendido.

-Las mismas.-Dijo Kagura y Sadaharu se puso detrás de ellas.

Kagura se sorprendió al ver a Okita, había crecido y ahora no parecía una niña como le parecía antes. Kagura fue corriendo hacia él y le beó, él también lo hizo, la gente los miraba sonrojados y tapaba los ojos a los niños.

-Chicos, parar ya.-Dijo Hijikata.

-Kagura, ya hemos derrotado a ese monstruo, y nos han pagado por adelantado, ya acabamos nuestra tarea, pero todavía no puedes hacer esa técnica sin dañarte o cansarte.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Lo lamento sensei, creo que debería entrenar más.-Dijo Kagura haciendo una reverencia.

-No pasa nada, ahora vamos a ver ha Shinpachi y Gintoki.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Sí, pero…-Dijo Kagura señalando ha Okita.

-Que nos acompañe.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se subía ha Sadaharu y después Kagura y Okita.

Sadaharu corrió por la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa de los Yorozuwa.

De repente del piso de Gintoki salió Shinpachi, sólo que estaba como en la segunda película de Gintama y parecía más atractivo y fuerte. Se sorprendió al verlos, Kagura fue corriendo y abrazó a Shinpachi.

-Kagura, qué alegría.-Dijo Shinpacho sonriendo.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz Shinpachi-kun.-Dijo Kagura sonriendo. Okita observaba la escena con una mirada asesina y sacó su bazoca y apuntó ha Shinpachi, pero Beatorisu lo detuvo.

-Guaralo, sino destrozarás la casa de mi tío.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Tu tío? Es verdad Gintoki es tu tío.-Dijo Okita.

De repente salió Ginoki de la casa miró sorprendido ha Kagura.

-¿Kagura?-Dijo Gintoki sorprendido y entonces Kagura fue a abrazarlo Okita no aguantó más y se preparó para dispararles.

-¿Puedo ya?-Preguntó Okita.

-No.-Dijo Beatorisu seria como de costumbre.

-¿Beatorisu? ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo Shinpachi con alegrí, Okita y Okita fueron hacia ellos junto con Sadaharu.

-Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, oji-san.-Dijo Beatorisu seria ha Gintoki.

-Nunca pensé que alguien me llamara oji-san nunca.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Chicos.-Les llamó Kagura seria.

-¿Qué pasa Kagura?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-Le preguntó Kagura seria.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Quiero pelear contra mi hermano y matarle.-Dijo Kagura enfadada.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 18

Todos menos Beatorisu estaban impresionados por lo que acababa de decir Kagura y la miraban impresionados por lo que acababa cde decir.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Es muy peligroso!-Gritaron lo tres.

-Y no soy una niña, podré enfretarme a él, así que decirme dónde está.-Dijo Kagura con el ceño fruncido.

-No te das cuenta que…-Dijo Okita mientras la abrazaba.-sólo queremos protegerte, sabemos que n eres ninguna niña y también sabemos que eres muy fuerte, pero si te sucediera algo yo me moriría.-Dijo Okita mientras lloraba, Kagura le dio un dulce beso y le sonrió.

-Estaré bien, siempre lo estoy así que dime, ¿dónde está mi hermano?-Le preguntó Kagura dulcemente.

-Cuando Beatorisu lo derrotó, unos de su clan le llevaron consigo, no sé a donde, pero comprende que no quiero que te pase nada.-Dijo Okita mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Lo comprendo.-Dijo Kagura sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué quieres matar a tu hermano? ¿No sería más fácil que Beatorisu le derrotara?-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Porque Kamui es un peligro para la humanidad y para el bien de la gente debe morir, es demasiado peligroso, desde que me fui oí que saqueó sin piedad un montó de planetas y aldeas de la Tierra por pura diversión, es un ser horrible.-Dijo Kagura furiosa.

-Pues que lo derrote Beatorisu.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Yo no puedo matarlo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Porque a pesar de todo, le amo demasiado, lo siento pero soy inútil en estos momentos si ni siquiera puedo matar a una basura como esa, sé todo sobre él, sé como es pero le amo tanto que hasta me duele.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se apretaba el pecho con fuerza.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-No lo sé, he sufrido siempre por eso, le amé desde que nací, siempre lo supe, pero nunca se lo dije, por eso Kagura es nuestra única esperanza.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Pues si no hay más remedio, tendremos que ir a dónde está él, pero no tengo unanave espacial.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Yo si.-Dijo Beatorisu seria como siempre.

Todos se dirigieron al bosque dónde se encontraba una nave espacial bastante grande.

-No me la imaginaba tan grande.-Dijo Gintoki impresionado.

-Da igual, sólo entrar.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras apretaba un botón y una rampa se abrió para dejarlos entrar.

Al entrar en la nave, Beatorisu y Kagura se pusieron a conducir la nave.

-Prepararos para despegar.-Dijo Kagura emocionada.

-¡Si conduces tú, tendemos graves problemas!-Gritaron Okita, Gintoki y Shinpachi aterrados.

-No os preocupéis, Kagura es muy buena conduciendo naves, le enseñé de todo, le dí clase y le dí un extricto entrenamiento a muerte.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Esperemos que así sea.-Dijo Gintoki y al despegar los tres temían por sus vidas, pero al llegar al espacio todavía se encontraban vivos.

-Beatorisu, ¿a dónde vamos'-Preguntó Shnpachi.

-Es una fortaleza que hay en el espacio.-Dijo Beatorisu y llegaron ha ver una nave muchísimo más grande que la suya, con un enorme castillo atrás de la nave.

-Kagura, ¿estás lista?-Preguntó Beatorisu seria.

-Sí, Betty-neesan sensei.-Dijo Kagura.

-Espera, ¿lista para qué?-Preguntó Shinpachi.

-Preparaos para un aterrizaje algo forzoso, allá vamos-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

De repente la nave pareció ir directa hacia el castillo.

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar!-Gritó Shinpachi.

-Sí, así es.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡¿Estáis locas?!-Gritó Okita aterrado.

-Sí, lo estamos.-Dijeron seriamente y se estrellaron directamente contra el castillo, un montón de guardias rodearon la nave.

-Parece que ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Casi nos matamos…casi morimos por esas locas…-Dijo Gintoki en estado de shock junto con Shinpachi y Okita.

-Oigan, tenemos a unos mil guardias rodeando nuestra nave, ¿listos para luchar?-Dijo Betorisu.

-Estáis completamente locas.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Lo que vosotros digáis.-Dijo Kagura y abrió la plataforma de la nave y salió de la nave junto con Beatorisu.

-Recuerda lo que te enseñado Kagura.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-No te preocupes, ya me he enfrentado ha muchos más contigo Betty-neesan sensei.-Dijo Kagura seria.

Cierto, pues vamos allá.-Dijo Beatorisu, y ambas fueron hacia ellas e hicieron rápidos movimientos que casi ni se vieron y derrotaron a los guardias en cuestión de segundos. Gintoki, Okita y Shinpachi las miraban sorprendidos. Kagura estaba de rodillas en el suelo cansada, respiraba con dificultad y tenía algunas pequeñas heridas por su cuerpo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, han sido miles de soldados, pero recuerda esto, es mejor que no lo hagas muy rápido, sales herida porque quieres hacerlo rápido, si lo hieras más despacio no tendrías ni una sola herida y no estarias tan cansada.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, Kagura la miraba sorprendida y asintió.

-Sí, Betty-neesan sensei.-Dijo Kagura mientras se levantaba.

-Vamos a por Kmaui.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se subía a Sadaharu junto con Kagura.

-¡Gintoki, Okita, Shinpachi! ¡Posiblemente habrá más soldados, encargáos de llos por favor! Dijo Kagura y se subió en Sadaharu en dirección hacia donde estaba Kmaui.

0o0o0o0

Kamui entaba tumbado en la cama con unas tres prostitutas a su lado.

-Kamui-sama, ¿quiere repetir?-Preguntó una de ellas con una sonrisa.

-Kamui-sama, beba sake.-Dijo otra mientras le servía una copa de sake.

-Kamui-sama, por favor volvamos a jugar.-Dijo la otra, Kamui sonreía como siempre, tenía el pelo sueltolargo y parecía más alto.

-Me encantaría repetir.-Dijo con su típica sonrisa. Pero en ese momento un soldado abrió la puerta.

-¡Kamui-sama! ¡Ha sucedido algo horrible!-Gritó desesperado.

-Más vale que sea importante.-Dijo Kamui.

-Es sobre unas mujeres que han derrotado a gran parte de los guardias.-Dijo el soldado.

-¿Quiénes son esas mujeres?-Preguntó Kamui

-Una de ellas es la temida asesina Beatorisu, la que le derrotó, y la otra es su aprendiz, oí hablar de ella, se volvió muy fuerte ha su lado, creo que se llama Kagura.-Dijo el oficial.

-Si se trata de esas dos armarán un gran escándalo, creo que me voy a divertir.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa siniestra

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 19

Beatorisu y Kamui corrían por el castillo hasta quese encontraron con una gran puerta.

-Aquí debe de esta Kamui, a partir de aquí debes de ir tu sola.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Pero Betty-neesan sensei.-Dijo Kagura preocpada.

-Esto es entre Kamui y tú, no es cosa mía.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Está bien, sino regreso, dile a todos que les quiero y ha Okita que le amo, y Betty-neesan sensei, grecias por ser tan buena.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se lo siré, yo sé que regreserás y se lo dirás tú misma.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Está bien.-Dijo Kagura mientras entreba en la sala con la cabeza bien alta.

0o0o0o0

Kamui estaba sentado en un gran trono que tenías que subir unas escaleras para llegar hasta él, ea una gran habitación con el suelo de madera y las paredes rojas, Kagura estaba de pie mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Kamui estaba cambiado, tenía una camisa estilo chico blanca, pantalones negros, el pelo suelto, más musculatura, el pelo suelto y más alto pero su sonrisa seguía ahí.

-Hola Kagura.-Dijo Kamui.

-Kamui.-Dijo Kagura.

-Has cambiado, en verdad te pareces a nuestra madre.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa y eso hizo enfurecer ha Kagura.

-Eres despreciable.-Dijo Kagura.

-Tienes una mirada llena de pureza, bondad y orgullo, pero ya has perdido el control una vez, y es muy probable que lo vuelvas ha perder, ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarte?-Dijo Kmaui con su típica sonrisa Kagura no aguantó más y sin verla apenas atacó a Kamui con un gran puñetazo que hizo que atravesara el respaldo de su trono y cayera al suelocon la boca sangrando.

-Es impresionante, tus ataques han mejorado y parece que en verdad me odias.-Dijo Kamui sonriendo.

De repente Kamui sin verle atacó a Kagura por la espalda y acabó en el suelo tosiendo sangre, Kamui saltó en el aire y se preparó a darle una patada ha Kagura pero ella lo bloqueó en el último momento.

-Parece que tus reflejos han mejorado.-Dijo Kamui mientras volvía a saltar hacia atrás, Kagura se levantó para seguir luchando. Ella fue hacia él y empezó a darle ataques increíblemente rápidos, pero él los bloqueaba, Kamui le cogió del brazo y la estrello contra la pared donde Kagura quedó completamente herida, Kamui la levantó en el aire cogiéndola del cuello y apretándole con una sonrisa siniesTra.

-Sigues siendo débi, después de todo.-Dijo Kamui y en ese momento los ojos de Kagura se abrieron y le dio uuna patada a Kagui yque hizo que chocara contra la pared. Kamui estaba completamente herido y tras una nube de polvo se dejaba ver ha Kagura con una sonrisa siniestra, los ojos inyectados en sangra y caminando hacia Kamui.

-Parece que el monstruo ha despertado, pero no significa que seas fuerte.-Dijo Kamui mientras cogía una espada e iba hacia Kamui, pero esta la bloqueó con la mano y eso izo sorprender ha Kamui y que dejara de sonreír, después Kagura le dio una pa

tada y con kamui todavía en el aire, le dio otra patada y así ucesivamente hasta que le dio una última patada que hizo que se destrozara el suelo y Kamui quedara en el suelo completamente herido.

-Parece que no has podido controlar, por algo somos parientes, ambos tenemos sed de sangre, es el destino de los Yatos después de todo, como lo dijo Beatorisu, al parecer su última esperanza no ha podido controlarse y ahora eres un monstruo, es la maldición de los Yatos.-Dijo Kamui soriendo y justo cuando Kagura le iba ha clavar una espada Okita la sujetó e impidió que ella le clavara la espada.

-¡La Kagura que yo conozco no es una psicópata, es una estúpida china, tonta, testadura y bruta! ¡Ella no es una Yato, es una idiota!-Gritó Okita con todas sus fuerzas mientras sujetaba ha Kagura que gritaba.-¡Quiero que esa chica de la que me enamoré vuelva, la quiero de nuevo junto a mi!-Gritó Okita mientras la sujetaba más fuerte y en ese momento Kagura volvió a la normalidad y se giró para ver ha Okita para después llorar en su pecho mientras le abrazaba.

-Idiota, te dije que te quedaras donde estabas, estúpido sádico.-Dijo Kagura mientras lloraba.

-Calla china, si no hubiera sido por mi te habrías vuelto más loca de lo que estás, además, jamás te dejaría sola.-Dijo Okita mientras besaba apasionadamente ha Kagura, Kamui los observaba con su típica sonrisa.

-Parece que sigues siendo débil.-Dijo Kamui.

En ese momento entraron Gintoki, Shinpachi y Beatorisu.

-Parece que has llegado justo a tiempo.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Menos mal que Kagura-chan está bien.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Esto todavía no ha terminado.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cargaba a un hombro ha Kamui.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-Preguntó Gintoki.

-Lo llevaremos con las autoridades, está muy débil, y si intenta escapar le detengo y ya está.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Bueno, pues abonos.-Dijo Okita mientras cogía en brazos ha Kagura.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR

ADIÓS GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

CAP 20

Todos estaban en la nave y habían apresado ha Kamui y metido ha Kagura en una habitación ya que estaba inconsciente. Okita estaba a su lado sujetándole la mano. De repente Kagura abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Okita…¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó Kagura mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Has estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, los demás están abajo.-Dijo Okita.

-En verdad lo siento, espero que no les haya preocupado demasiado.-Dijo Kagura triste y en ese momento Okita se acercó a ella.

-Lo que más me importa en este mundo eres tú, y también le importas mucho a los otros, es normal que nos preocupes.-Dijo Okita mientras la besaba y en ese momento se oyó un estruendo enorme.

Ambos corrieron hacia donde se produjo el estruendo y se encontraron con Shinpachi y Gintoki intentando detener a Beatorisu que estaba completamente borracha con un montó de botellas de alcohol alrededor y con la cara roja y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡La habéis dejado beber!-Gritó Kagura ha Shinpachi y Gintoki.

-Estaba muy angustiada y entonces Gin-san le dio alcohol para que se calamara le dio alcohol.-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Al parecer de vivir con Tsukuyo se ha vuelto tan borracha como ella.-Dijo Gintoki seria.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle alcohol a tu propia sobrina?!-Le gritó Kagura mientras le daba una patada a Gintoki.

-¡Kagura, me alegro que estés bien!-Gritó Beatorisu con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está sonriendo?-Preguntó Okita asustado.

-Cuando Betty-neesan sensei bebe, es un peligro.-Dijo Kagura aterrorizada.

-¡Kagura, Okita, me alegra que seáis pareja! ¡Me recordáis cuando tenía 12 años y me enamoré del capullo de tu hermano!-Dijo Beatorisu sonriendo y tambaleándo.

-No sé que me das más miedo, si ella borracha o ella normal.-Dijo Okita.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi hermano?-Dijo Kagura.

-Yo en verdad le quiero, el me arrebató mi inocencia a los 12 años, y lo había hecho con todas las prostitutas del castillo sólo con 14 años.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras apretaba los puños.

-Por esos sales con tantos hombres, para reparar el dolor.-Dijo Kagura triste.

-No, es sólo porque me gusta el sexo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Entiendo, ees el polo opuesto de tu madre, sólo te pareces en ella en la aparienza.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho.-Dijo Beatorisu con una gran sonrisa.

-Beatorisu, será mejor qe vayas a la cama.-Dijo Kagura preocupada.

-Está bien, Kagura-chan.-Dijo Beatorisu con una gran sonrisa mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación.

-La verdad es que no entiendo a esta tía.-Dijo Okita.

Más tarde todos se fueron a la cama y Okita y Kagura estaban haciendo el amor, más apasionados que nunca.

-En verdad te amo China.-Dijo Okita mientras se ponía desnudo al lado de Kagura también desnuda.

-Yo también te amo Sádico.-Dijo Kagura mientras le abrazaba.

-Pensé que nunca conocería el amor, que estaría solo toda la vida, hasta que te conocí a ti, en verdad te amo tanto que me darían ganas de morirme si ya no estuvieras a mi lado.-Dijo Okita triste.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado Okita, te lo prometo, pero no quiero que tu te vayas de mi lado.-Dijo Kagura.

-No me iré nunca de tu lado.-Dijo Okita con una sonrisa mientras la besaba.

-En estos momentos, ya sé que es la verdadera felicidad.-Dijo Kagura

0o0o0o0

Kamui estaba hechas en su celsa encadenaso, herido y sin camiseta y con heridas en ton el cuerpo pero mantenía su sonrisa, en ese momento entró Beatorisu seria pero borracha.

-Hola Betty-chan.-Dijo Kamui.

-En estos momentos me recuerda cuando me obligabas a ponerme así para hacerlo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Sigo sin entender porque lo hacías sólo para hacerlo conmigo.-Dijo Kamui.

-Porque daría cualquier cosa en el mundo para sentir tus caricias, pero ahora tú estás ahí y yo estoy aquí, así que espero que nadie oiga tus gritos Kamui.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras besaba a Kamui y hacían el amor apasionadamente toda la noche.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR

HASTA LUEGO ENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

CAP 21

Kagura se levantó entre los fuertes brazos de Okita y sonrió al verlo, al fin era feliz, después de tanto sufrir por fin era feliz, pero entonces le entraron nauseas y fue corriendo hacia el baño y fu a vomitar.

0o0o0o0

Beatorisu se despertó en la celda de Kamui con resaca y desnuda junto con Kamui también desnudo, ella abrazaba su pecho y miraba a Kamui seria como de costumbre, mientras miraba su rostro.

-No puedo dejarte morir, te amo demasiado.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras le besaba apasionadamente y le dejaba la celda abierta y él se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

0o0o0o0

El váter estaba atascado debido a que Kagura había vomitado demasiado.

-No entiendo porque vomitaste tanto, si ni siquiera bebiste alcohol anoche.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Lo sé pero no sé, tengo bastantes nauseas.-Dijo Kagura.

-Será que estas enferma.-Dijo Okita mientras la besaba.

-No creo que sea eso.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras iba hacia ellos.

-¿Entonces qué crees que es?-Le preguntó Shinpachi.

-Tal vez esta embarazada.-Dijo Beatorisu y todos miraron a Kagura quien estaba en shock.

-No puede ser.-Dijo Kagura.

-Esta noche no usamos protección.-Dijo Okita y ambos se miraron en estado shock.

-Hazte la prueba del embarazo y nos cuentas.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras le dabauna prueba de embarazo.

-¿Para qué llevas eso?-Le preguntó Gintoki.

-Nunca se sabe.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

Kagura entró en el baño y minutos más tarde salió del baño.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Shinpachi.

-Okita, vamos a ser padres.-Dijo Kagura en estado shock y ambos se miraron en estado shock por un momento y después ambos sonrieron y fueron a abrazarse y Okita la levantaba en el aire y le daba vueltas ambos llorando de alegría.

0o0o0o0

Más tarde todos lo estaban celebrando por la feliz pareja, pero cuando Kagura fue a tirar las cosas se fijó en que habí dos pruebas de embarazo, ambas daban positivo, estaban la suya y la de otra, Kagura se extrañó, pero dejó de pensar en eso y fue con los demás para celebrar que iba a tener un hijo con Okita, su amado.

Más tarde, Okita llevó a Kagura para que pudieran estar solos, ambos contemplaban el espacio mientras sonreían y se abrazaban.

-¿Eres feliz?-Le preguntó Okita.

-Claro que sí.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Kagura, ¿me quieres?-Le preguntó.

-No te quiero, te amo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kagura…-Dijo Okita mientras se ponía de rodillas sacaba un anillo de diamantes.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser Kagura Sougo?-Le preguntó Okita y Kagura se puso el anillo y loca de felicidad fue a abrazar a Okita.

-Por supuesto que sí, sádico.-Dijo Kagura mientras lo besaba.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, Beatorisu les observaba seria, para después sonreír y acariciaba su vientre.

-En verdad, me equivocó, ellos no son como Kamui y yo, ellos tienen corazón y ambos no son unos asesinos, lamento que no podamos ser como ellos, en verdad siento haberte condenado a esto.-Dijo Beatorisu seria mientras una lágrima deslizaba su rostro

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y LOS NIÑOS DE KAGURA VAN A SER MELLIZOS, UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA, DECIRME CÓMO QUERÉIS QUE SEAN Y LAMENTO ENORMEMENTE QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA TAN CORTO.

ADIÓS GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 22

Kagura y Okita se habían casado y habían tenido mellizos, un niño y una niña, vivían en la casa de Okita y todos eran felices. Kagura trabajaba en la policía del Shinsengumi junto con Okita ya que por fin aceptaban mujeres.

El niño era el mayor, se llama Akira, tiene 12 años y era exactamente igual que Okita y tenía su mismo carácter excepto que a veces es amable, sobre todo es muy sobre protector con su hermana, odia a Hijikata y tiene sangre Yato. Va vestido con una camiseta estilo chino azul oscuro y pantalones negros.

La niña es la menor y se llama Hikari, tiene 12 años y es exactamente igual que Kagura, sólo que lleva un moño en vez de dos, es muy alegre, pero tiene el carácter de Kagura y indeterminadas ocasiones es sádica, es muy cariñosa con Hijikata y tiene sangre Yato. Va vestida con una camiseta estilo chino blanca y pantalones negros.

0o0o0o0

Todos estaban en casa tranquilamente hasta que Okita fue a llamar a sus hijos.

-Hikari, Akira, venir a la cocina.-Les llamó Okita. Hikari y Akira fueron con su padre a la cocina y vieron que también estaba su madre.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Niños, ¿habéis oído habar del orfanato Eiko?-Preguntó Okita.

-Sí, es un orfanato dirigida por la criminal más peligrosa del universo. Sólo hay niñasy las entrena hasta hacerlas grandes luchadoras.-Dijo Akira.

-Nosotros conocemos a la mujer que dirige ese orfanato.-Dijo Kagura.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Se llama Beatorisu y me entrenó a mí, hace años que no la vemos, vamos a ir a visitarla junto con Gintoki, Shinpachi y Hijikata.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa y al oír el nombre de Hijikata Okita y Akira fruncieron el ceño mientras que Hikari sonreía.

0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron y fueron en coche hacia el bosque donde encontraron una gran mansión estilo japonés enorme y muy alta, con varios dojos alrededor donde había en cada uno una chica de 16 o 20 años que enseñaba a un grupo de niñas de 3 a 15 años, había un dojo que enseñaba espada, otro la lucha con abanicos, otro la espada, otro la fuerza y otro la agilidad. Todas la llevaban una armadura de metal en el torso que les apretaba el pecho, los brazos desnudos, una flada de metal y unos legins negros y botas negras con tacón.

-Es increíble.-Dijo Gintoki asombrado y de repente una de las que enseñaba en el dojo fue corriendo hacia él junto con otras chicas de 16 o 20 años que rodearon a todos sin a penas verse con espadas y todos estaban asustados.

-¿Qué queréis?-Preguntó una chica de copa C de pecho, media melena y liso negro por los hombros, con un mechón por la cara, ojos negros y piel morena con el mismo traje que las otras chicas, de 1´65 y de 18 años.

-Hemos venido a visitar ha Beatorisu.-Dijo Shinpachi asustado.

-Es Beatorisu-sama, y más vale que habléis con respeto.-Dijo la chica con furia pero de repente vino Beatorisu con un moño alto, pintalabios rojo y un kimono negro con escote que dejaba ver sus pechos de copa H.

-Yumiko, déjalos, son amigos.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se acercaba a ellos y de repente todas lac chicas y niñas se inclinaron ante ella. Eran cientos de chicas en ese orfanato.

-Lo lamento Beatorisu-sama.-Dijo Yumiko.

-No pasa nada, por favor chicos pasar a la mansión ven tú también Yumiko.-Dijo Beatorisu y entraron en la gran mansión donde subieron por unas altas escaleras, hasta que por fin llegaron a la planta más alta, donde había un gran trono con unas escaleras donde Beatorisu se sentó ahí, entre mullidos cojines y los demás quedaron de pie, Beatorisu cogió una pipa estilo japonés, la recargó y empezó a fumarla.

-Me alegra que hayáis venido aquí.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras fumaba.

-Nosotros estamos muy contentos de estar aquí, estos son mis hijo Hikari y Akira.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, se parece mucho a ti Kagura, y Akira se parece mucho a ti Okita.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Beatorisu, esto no parece un orfanato de chicas.-Dijo Gintoki.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-En los orfanatos de chicas normalmente dan clases de cómo conseguir esposo, no de guerreras.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, todas las niñas pueden irse cuando quieran y hacer lo que quieran, pero nadie se ha ido, a ellas les gusta esta vida, les gusta saber que sirven para algo. El nombre del orfanato significa niña celestial, y las niñas de aquí tienen un nombre acuerdo con ellas. Yumiko significa niña arquer, la llamé así porque la encontré en el bosque con 6 años con un arco y una flecha.-Dijo Beatorisu seria y todos miraron a Yumiko.

-Betty-neesan sensei, eres increíble.-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, os he traído aquí porque quiero que acompañéis a Yumiko, a mi y algunas niñas más hacia una prueba.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?-Preguntó Okita.

-Quiero llevarlos a que derroten a Kamui.-Dijo Beatorisu seria y todos se sorprendieron.


	23. Chapter 23

CAP 23

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Estás loca? Ahora tenemos hijos, no podemos permitir que hagan eso.-Dijo Okita.

-Papá, ¿quién es Kamui?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Es mi hermano mayor, un asesino y es despreciable.-Dijo Kagura furiosa.

-Kamui va a venir aquí, es más vendrá dentro de poco y me pidió que vosotros viniérais, seguramente nos atacará y quiero que mis chicas luchen contra él, para probar sus habilidades, además, creo que vuestros hijos podrán con él.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Está bien, nos quedamos.-Dijo Okita.

-Muy bien, chicas pasar.-Dijo Beatorisu y entró una niña de 12 años con flequillo, pelo castaño claro, ondulado sujeto con dos coletas altas, ojos color castaño claro, iba con el típico uniforme de las del orfanato y tenía una copa B de pecho y un aspecto inocente.-Ella es Sakura, la llamé así porque la encontré abandonado bajo un árbol de Sakura cuando era un bebé.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Un gusto conocerles.-Dijo Sakura sonrojada y con una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia.

Otra niña de 12 años tenía el pelo rubio, rizado, sin flequillo largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules, piel blanca, con el uniforme de las niñas del orfanato, de pecho copa B y un aspecto de confianza.-Ella es Yoko, la llamé así porque significa hija del océano y la encontré flotando en una cesta en el océano cuando era un bebé.

-Encantada.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Otra niña de 12 años tenía el pelo negro, liso estilo japonés con dos mechones delante,largo hasta la cintura flequillo, piel blanca, ojos azules claro afilados, el uniforme de las niñas del orfanato, copa B de pecho y de aspecto serio.-Ella es Miu, significa bella lluvia, la llamé así porque la encontré bajo la lluvia abandonada cuando era un bebé.

-Es un placer.-Dijo seria haciendo una reverencia.

Otra niña tenía el pelo gris ondulado hasta la cintura y un mechón por la cara, ojos rojos, piel blanca, con el uniforme de las niñas del orfanato y tenía una sonrisa, de copa B de pecho y alegre.-Ella es Yuki, la llamé así porque la encontré abandonado bajo la nieve.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Es un honor conocerlos.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Otra niña tenía el pelo rojo marvellón, corto sujeto con unas orquillas que lo dejaban ver más corto, con flequillo algo de lado, piel blanca, ojos azules como el mar, de copa D de pecho con el uniforme de las niñas del orfanato estaba sorprendida mirando a Kagura y Hikari.-Ella es Tsuki, significa luna, la llamé así porque la encontré abandonada en una noche de luna llena.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¿Ellas van a luchar contra él?-Preguntó Okita.

-Menos Tsuki, ella lo derrotaría enseguida, es muy fuerte pero también pueden vuestros hijos si queréis.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¡Sí!-Dijeron emocionados.

-No lo haréis, ellas se encargaran de él, es muy peligroso.-Dijo Kagura preocupada.

-Creo que llegará enseguida, ir preparándoos chicas.-Dijo Beatorisu.

Al cabo de un rato llegó Kamui con el pelo suelto una camiseta estilo chino blanca y pantalones negros, entró a la habitación donde Beatorisu estaba sentada en su cómodo asiento alto de cojines mullidos, fumando su pipa japonesa.

-Hola a todos, mucho tiempo sin veros.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Kagura.

-No quiero nada de vosotros, me alegra que hayáis tenido unos hijos tan preciosos,

he venido a pedirte un favor Beatorisu.-Dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Quiero pelear con una de tus alumnas para ver que tan fuerte son.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa.

-Beatorisu-sama, ¿qué pasa'-Preguntó Tsuki mientras entraba al salón y las demás la seguían. Tsuki se quedó pretificada viendo a Kamui y las demás igual.

-¿Por qué se parecen tanto?-Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Beatorisu, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?-Preguntó Kamui con su típica sonrisa.

-Tsuki, no te puse ese nombre porque te encontrara en una noche de luna llena, te llamé así porque naciste en la luna llena.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Estabas presente el día de mi nacimiento?-Preguntó Tsuki.

-Sí, yo soy la que te dio a luz, yo soy tu madre y él es tu padre.-Dijo Beatorisu triste.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-Preguntó Tsuki furiosa.

-Porque no podía dejar que supieras que eres una Yato, sólo te destruiría, hice sólo lo mejor para ti.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Ya veo, esa noche te quedaste embarazada.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa y en aquel momento Tsuki le dio tal patada que atravesó el techo dejando que lucharan en el techo.

-Se nota que eres hija mía, esa fuerza es de Beatorisu y mía.-Dijo kamui mientras se levantaba y le daba un puñetazo ha Tsuki que hizo que casi cayera al suelo pero en ese momento Hikari se asomó por una de las ventanas y la cogió del brazo para después llavrla hacia adentro.

-Gracias.-Le dijo Tsuki.

-Somos familia después de todo.-Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Beatorisu saltó y fue hacia Kamui para darle un puñetazo que chocara contra el suelo y las niñas se aprtaran, Beatorisu saltó hacia el suelo y coGió ha Kamui del cuello, ella empezó a toser fuertemente y le salió un poco de sangre, se miró su mano cubierta de sangre seria.

-Valla…eso no tiene buena pinta…-Dijo Kamui mientras estaba inconsciente.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	24. Chapter 24

CAP 24

Beatorisu habían enviado a Kamui a una celda y ella permanecía sentada en su asiento mientras fumaba de su pipa japonesa.

-Sabía que Kamui no tramaba nada bueno.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras fumaba.

-Es natural es un ser despreciable.-Dijo Okita furioso.

-Si es tan despreciable, ¿por qué estoy aquí?-Habló Tsuki furiosa.

-Porque yo le amo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-¿Cómo se puede amar a semejante monstruo?-Preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

-Tu madre se enamoró de un sádico pedófilo, yo me enamoré de un monstruo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria mientras Kagura se ponía roja y Okita furioso.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora?-Le preguntó Gintoki.

-No lo sé oji-san, creo que de momento le meteré n esa celda, mientras tanto quedaos a dormir, para hacerlo más interesante el que tenga el mismo color de los papelitos, será vuestro compañero de habitación.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras sacaba un cubo con papelitos de colores.

-¿No hay más habitaciones?-Preguntó Hijikata.

-No, estamos a tope.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-A mí me ha tocado rojo.-Dijo Kagura.

-A mí también.-Dijo Okita.

-A mí amarillo.-Dijo Gintoki.

-A nosotros también.-Dijeron Shinpachi y Akira.

-A mí me ha tocado rosa.-Dijo Hikari.

-A mí también.-Dijo Hijikata sonrojado, pero serio y Hikari también se sonrojó.

-Parece que la historia se repite.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

0o0o0o0

Hijikata y Hikati estaban en la habitación un tanto incómodos, Hikari le miraba sonrojada, Hijikata sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía serio, miraba a su alrededor y vió que había un baño.

-Me voy a daar una ducha.-Dijo Hijikata mientras se retiraba hacia el baño y Hikari asintió.

Hijikata estaba en la ducha mientras el agua caía por su bien formado cuerpo a pesar de la edad, no podía quitarse ha Hikari de la cabeza, se le hacía imposible parar de pensar en su elo, el arome y la suavidéz de sus ojos, su risa…Todo en ella le gustaba, pero le era imposible sacarla de su cabeza, era muy parecida ha Mitsuba, pero en ciertos aspectos era muy distinta.

Al salir de la ducha con sólo una toalla rodeando su cintura dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, vió ha Hikari desvistiéndose, dejando ver una hermosa figura,m sus pequeños pechos con un cojunto de ropa interior rosa, mientras se sentaba delante del tocador y se peinaba su cabello que le llegaba por la cintura, en ese momento Hijikata, pensó que se volvería loco, verla así tenía ganas de lamerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo y hacerla suya en esa cama, pero era sólo una niña, y no podía, no podía, pero no spo que le pasó que de repente como un instinto cogió ha Hikari por la espalda y le lamió el cuello, ella se quedó paralizada y se sonrojó fuertemente mientras las manos de Hijikata exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo.

-To-Toushirou-senpai…-Dijo Hikari sonrojada y paralizada.

-Llámame Hijikata.-Dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y la empujó a la cama para después besarla apasionadamente, ella correspondió el beso mientras con sus manos le agarraba la cara. El beso se cortó y Hijikata le quitó su sujetador y lamió sus pequeños pechos, Hikari gemía de placer y ardía cada parte de su cuerpo con cada caricia de Hijikata. Hikari de pronto se puso encima y sin a penas pensarlo le empezó a chupar su pene, Hijikata estaba impresionado y muy excitado como jamás lo había estado, al correrse Hikari se lo bebió todo y miró a los ojos ha Hijikata que este se puso encima de ella y le lamió su coño, ella gemía de placer.

Después Hijikata introdujo su miembro en ella, con cada embestida Hikari lloraba, le dolía, le dolía demasiado.

-Hijikata…duele…-Dijo mientras lloraba.

-Pronto pasará, sólo confía en mí Hikari.-Dijo Hijikata mientras la besaba, el dolor pronto pasó y las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y más potentes, ambos tenían orgasmos múltiples hasta que ambos no pudieron más y se separaron, Hijikata se puso al lado de Hikari, había cometido algo hrrible, esto no se lo podría perdonar en la vida, había hecho algo horrible que seguro que Mitsuba no se lo perdonaría. De rpente Hikariabrazó ha Hijikata llorando.

-Te amo…te amo muchísimo…-Dijo y Hijikata también le abrazó mientras ella lloraba en su pecho y después se besaban.

-Yo también te amo muchísimo, Hikari.-Dijo Hijikati, y en esa noche donde se comtió un incesto, durmieron Hijikaa y Jikari una larga noche, llena de pasión.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

CAP 25

Gintoki se había despertado y como el palacio era tan grande no sabía donde estaba el comedor y de puerta en puerta, pero no lo encontró y llegó a la habitación de Beatorisu, una habitación más grande que las otras donde Beatorisu se encontraba tosiendo fuertemente en el suelo de rodillas, Gintoki se asustó un poco, pero de repente de la mano de Beatorisu se veía sangre, ella miraba su palma seria y con sus ojos de muerto, Gintoki se asustó al ver a su sobrina en ese estado.

-Sé que estas ahí.-Dijo Beatorisu sin mirarlo, Gintoki entró en la habitación con una expresión de preocupación en un rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Gintoki.

-Tengo tuberculosis.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se levantaba seria.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Gritó Gintoki horrorizado.

-Lo que has oído.-Dijo Beatorisu sin mirarle seria.

-Es muy malo, deberías guardar reposo.-Dijo Gintoki.

-No puedo oji-san, estas niñas son mi vida, todas dependen de mí, cuando me muera le encargaré el orfanato a otra, pero mientras tanto no quiero que lo sepan, ya han sufrido bastante al sentirse rechazada por sus propios padres.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Pero Beatorisu, si descansas podrías ponerte bien.-Dijo Gintoki.

-No, ya no hay nada que hacer, tengo los días contados, ya no hay nada que hacer, me moriré.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras sonreía con nolstalgia y sus ojos empezaban a recuperar algo de su brillo.

-Beatorisu…-Dijo Gntoki impresionado por su fortaleza.

0o0o0o0

Okita estaba preocupado por su hija, Hijikata le había quitadom todo lo que le importaba y sabía que Hikari tenía un gran afecto por él,tenía que ir a ver que todo estab normal, que Hijikata dormía en el suelo y su hija seguía durmiendo en la cama con la inocencia intacta, pero lo que vió fue horrible, su hija estaba ¡desnda junto con Hijikata dormidos abrazados, Okita estaba en estado shock, tenía ganas de matar ha Hijikata, y largarse con su familia.

Hijikata y Hikari se despertaron lentamente y al ver ha Okita ambos se pusieron pálidos y después rojos de vergüenza, Okita estaba furioso, tenía ganas de matar ha Hijikata, ya le había quitado casi todo.

Hikari se cubría con las sábanas avergonzada y Hijikata con las almohadas.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo…-Dijo Hikari avergonzado.

-Hijikata…-Dijo Okita mientras avanzaba hacia él para matarlo, pero en ese momento cayó al suelo inconsciente, detrás de él estaba Beatorisu que los miraba seria.

-Veo que te ha tocado como a tu madre, con un pedófilo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Betty-san…-Dijo Hikari sorprendida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Le preguntó Beatorisu ha Hikari.

-12.-Dijo seria.

-Yo tenía 12 años cuando perdí la virginidad con Kamui, pero a diferencia de vosotros, él es dos años mayor que yo.-Dijo Beatorisu y Hijikata le miró con furia.

-Gracias.-Dijo Hijikata serio, no le gustaba Beatorisu, era una clara amenaza para todos, temía que lago le pudiera pasar ha Hikari por culpa de ella.

-Como sea, llevaré a la bella durmiente a su cuarto.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cargaba a Okita como si de una princesa se tratara.

0o0o0o0

Okita se despertó en su cuarto alamado junto con Kagura.

-¿Fue sólo un sueño…?-Se preguntó, pero se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Kagura y Hijikata, se encontró con ambos vestidos, Hikari durmiendo en la cama y Hijikata durmiendo en el suelo.

-Sí, sólo un sueño…-Se dijo mientras salía del cuarto aliviado de que hubiera sido todo una pesadilla.

0o0o0o0

Beatorisu había vuelto a su cama y estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, pero de repente se encontró con que algo estaba encima de ella, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kamui, con su típica risa y sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Veo que te has escapado.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti.-Dijo Kamui, Beatorisu vio que Kamui tenía una espada detrás de su cuello.

-Esto esta mal.-Dijo Beatorisu.-Esto es l más horrible en el mundo que podría cometer un ser humano.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se sentaba junto con Kamui y ambos se besaban apasionadamente mientras se quitaban mutuamente la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos, Kamui chupó los enormes pecho de Beatorisu, ella gemía de placer, empezó a besar su cuello, ella se perdía entre su aroma, ella le chupaba su cuello hasta dejarle marca y él a ella tambén, él le lamió el coño y ella gemía de placer y después ella le chupó su miembro, él gemía de placer, Beatorisu le volvía loco, estaba enamorado de ella.

Beatorisu se puso encima de él e introdujo su miembro en ella, las embestidas eran muy fuestes y ambos tenían orgasmos múltiples por el placer, esto empezó a recordarle ha Beatorisu ese día…

FLASH BACK:

Estaba en casa de su padre tenía 12 años y llevaba el mismo uniforme que las niñas del orfanato, tenía copa D de pecho y medía 1´60 metros, era muy alta para su edad y tenía demasiado pecho para su edad, tenía el pelo corto por debajo del cuello, sujeto con orquillas para que lo parezca más corto, el flequillo al de lado con mechas rubias, y cminaba por la casa para intentar conciliar el sueño, de repente alguien la tiró hacia él, Beatorisu se dejó para después atacarlo con dos espadas, pero para su sorpresa era Kamui.

-¿Qué quieres Kamui?-le preguntó mientras guardaba las espadas algo furiosa, sus ojos brillaban mucho y parecía tener corazón.

-He venido a por ti.-Dijo Kamui mientras se acercaba a ella, Beatorisu con algo de miedo retrocedió hasta la pared, era más fuerte que él, pero desde siempre lo amaba y cada vez que se ponía cerca de ella su corazón latía a mil, su madre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, ella no la escuchaba y seguía con Kamui, y se peleaban siempre.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y en ese momento la besó apasionadamente, ella correspondió el beso.-Maldito afeminado.-Dijo furisa mientras la besaba.

-Marimacha.-Le dijo Kamui con su típica sonrisa, llevándola a la cma donde la ató con unas esposas a los barrotes de su cama, ella las podía romper fácilmente, pero no lo hizo, le gustaba estar con Kmaui y él lo había hecho con todas la mujeres de Hirosawa y ella todavía era virgen.

Esa noche Kmaui le quitó su virginidad y todos los días era lo mismo, Beatorisu estaba locamente enamorada de él y una noche se encontró ha Kamui con unas dos mujeres en la cama, ella no fue vista, pero fuer a corriendo a su cuarto a llorar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Desde ese entonces Beatorisu se acostó con un montón de hombres para rellenar su corazón roto y cuando miró ha Kamui que la miraba con su típica sonrisa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces.-Le dijo Kamui mientras acariciaba su pelo.-Eres la única mujer en este mundo de la cual me he enamorado, te amo muchísimo Beatorisu, y también sé que te vas a morir de tuberculosis, por eso quiero que me avises el día de tu muerte, para que pueda morir contigo.-Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa y os ojos de Beatorisu brillaron y le besó apasionadamente mientras lloraban.

-Hasta ese entonces, pasa tiempo con tu hija.-Dijo Beatorisu seria, mientras sonreía y sus ojos brillaban y Kamui sonrió también, ambos se volvieron a besar mientras lloraban, desnudos, en la oscuridad de la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


End file.
